Saw me to save a life
by maverick9871
Summary: After the world is saved, a 20 year old Naruto Uzumaki gets asked the most important question of all. Do you want to play a game. See as Naruto learns all life is important, including his. Harem
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or anything

A 20 year old Naruto looked at the note in his hand and thought "_Well, I'm here...what is this for."_ as he read

**Naruto, come to the tallest house on the tallest hill in Wave on the 5th of May or all you sacrificed for will be lost.**

As Naruto walked into the house that looked like it was about to fall down a seal on the floor began to glow the moment he entered the middle of the living room.

When Naruto saw this he began to move but it was to late and he disappeared in a flash of light.

Naruto awoke to find himself in the same house but all the dust and dirt was gone and the house looked brand new.

A noise was heard and Naruto turned and saw a puppet on a toy tricycle come into the room and the puppet said "**Hello Naruto."**

Naruto frowned and said "Who are you, where are you at puppetteer."

The puppet said "**There is no puppetteer, I am sort of a Jinchuuriki myself like you but instead of having a demon sealed in me I became sealed in this puppet. My name is John but to those who knew me I am Jigsaw."**

Naruto frowned and looked at the puppet and said "What do you want. Why am I here."

John said "**All life is precious, even the life of an enemy. You know this better then anyone except maybe me. I have lived many lifetimes teaching people this in games of life and death where a person is faced with saving the most important life of all...Thiers. I have seen what you have went through and also seen that now that the fighting is over and that you saved the world, after everything you sacrificed, you have nothing to keep you going since all your precious people are gone as well as your home...and those who are left played god with your life and used you for thier own purpose...that is why you chose to live as a sage hermit away from everyone."**

Naruto growled and John said "**Have you notice the change in this room since you first arrived, how things seem to be newer...younger...even you."**

Naruto eyes widen as he looked around and saw a mirror and saw himself and said "What the hell...I look..."

John said "**You look like you did when you got ready to graduate the accademy. I have given you a chance...a chance to play god with the lives of others as they have played with yours. I have sent your mind and soul back in time to the day before you graduated the accademy. I have used a jutsu similar to that of the one Orochimaru used and had the older you take over the body of the younger you. The Kyuubi and the seal are just the way they were back then as well. You have your memories and knowledge but your body is not that of your future self. You also know the future of what is going to happen. You can either let things play out as they did before and end things the same as they did before or you can change the future by playing god with the life of others...to have the shoe on the other foot."**

Naruto turned and looked at the puppet in shock and said "But...how."

John said "**You should not worry about that...instead you should ask yourself why...I told you all life is precious but I told you the most precious life is your own. You have spent your entire life sacrificing for others and lived in isolation and pain to the point you can't even look at your own reflection anymore without hating yourself for it. It would have only been a matter of time before you ended your life. I have given you the keys to a new future and a new life where you are the one pulling the strings instead of someone else pulling yours. The question is will you sacrifice everything again and let someone else pull your strings or will the puppet become the puppetteer. Will you let yourself sacrfice for others only to have nothing left or will you sacrifice the lives of others for your own happiness...and can you trust others enough to tell the truth when all your life they have not told you the truth...the choice is yours." **as a bright flash blinded Naruto who was standing on top of the Hokage monument just before sunrise with several cans of paint beside him and Naruto blinked seeing the village just the way it was the day he graduated.

Naruto turned and saw a note on top of the can of paint and he picked it up and read

**Do you want to play the game**

Naruto read the words again over and over again and then looked at himself and then the cans of paint and thought "_Do I want to play the game..."_

An hour later Naruto was in the shower in his apartment and he came out and looked at the cloths that was on the bed and thought "_I hate those cloths. First thing I am going to do is get me some new ones...hmm, Tenten let me shop at her family shop in the future. Lets see if they will let me now."_

20 minutes later Naruto walked into the wolf claw weapon shop and as the bell above the door rang Naruto began to look around when a male voice said "Can I help you."

Naruto turned to the man and recognised him as Tenten father and said "I hope so. I was told this is the best place to get Shinobi cloths in the entire village. I was hoping to get a new set of cloths."

The man said "I see. I don't know why in the hell you thought wearing orange was a good idea for ninja cloths."

Naruto said "Oh, that's easy, stealth."

The man blinked and said "Stealth you say...and how do you figure that. It practically screams kill me."

Naruto chuckled and said "True, but look at the Hokage monument and tell me what you see."

The man walked to the window of the store and looked at the Hokage monument and went wide eyed as he saw a giant Konoha symbol drawn underneath the Hokage faces and Naruto said "Tell me, how good does my stealth have to be to be able to paint that wearing this and not get caught in a village full of ninja."

The man said "Pretty damn good...the names Dustin." as he held out his hand.

Naruto shook it and said "Naruto...so can I get some new cloths here."

Dustin said "Sure...so any idea what your looking for."

Naruto said "I know what I want but I know that I will have to hold off on that until I start doing missions. For now I was looking for black shinobi pants with built in holsters and red shirts with this symbol if you can." as he showed the swirl on the back of the jacket.

Dustin said "Sure, I got some of those but can I ask why red."

Naruto said "To honor someone important to me. If it's alright I rather leave it at that. I also need a new set of kunai and shurikens."

Dustin said "How many copies of those outfits do you need."

Naruto said "How much are they." as he reached into his pocket.

Dustin said "Per set...$80 for the pants since they have the holsters built in and $35 for the shirt with the decal."

Naruto said "And the weapons."

Dustin said "$110 total."

Naruto looked at his wallet and said "I'll take 4 sets of the cloths total then."

Dustin said "Alright...here, try these on and make sure about the size." as he handed Naruto a set of pants and shirt.

Naruto walked into a dressing room and came out a few minutes later and said "Yeah, these work."

Dustin looked at Naruto and said "You look better...but your shoes look ready to fall apart."

Naruto said "I know but they will have to wait till I can afford them. This shopping spree knocked most of my saving out."

Dustin said "Well that will be $550."

Naruto said "Don't you mean $570. I don't want to rip you off by not paying the right price."

Dustin said "Call it a one time discount in exchange for advertising my store with your friends."

Naruto smiled and said Alright. I'll be sure to tell everyone this is the best place to get ninja supplies. I guess I better go. See you later and thanks. Really, thanks." as he paid and walked out.

Dustin nods as Naruto left and said "That kid will go far someday."

As Naruto was walking toward the accademy a pair of Chunnin appeared and said "Naruto Uzumaki, you have gone to far this time."

Naruto looked confused and said "What do you mean. What did I do."

One of the Chunnin said "You know what you did."

Naruto said "No I don't know what I did. What are you saying I did."

A Chunnin went to grab Naruto when Naruto replaced himself with the other Chunnin and said "Stop, I don't know what is going on but I am not going to be late getting to the accademy because of you both being idiots." as he turned and started to walk away when one of the Chunnin appeared in front of Naruto who sighed and said "That's it. I am sick and tired of this shit. You either tell me what you think I did or I am leaving because I haven't done shit to you or anyone else."

A Chunnin who was behind Naruto tried to grab Naruto when the next moment both Chunnin screamed as Naruto drop to the ground and drove a fist straight into each of their balls.

Naruto jumped back to his feet and said "Now stop attacking me." as he looked around and said "What. I'm tired of being used as this villages wipping boy. I haven't done anything and you all saw these men try to capture me several times even when I asked what it was I supposedly did and they refused to answer. The reason is they don't have anything better to do then pick on me because like most of you, you automatically assume that hey, something bad happened, lets blame it on him, nobody would believe he's innocent. Well you can kiss my blond ass and go screw yourself. Good day." as he began to walk away as people looked on in fear or got out of his way.

When Naruto got to the accademy and sat down in the back of the class he ignored the looks everyone was giving him and Kiba said "What's with the new cloths dobe. Trying to look cool."

Naruto said "Kiba, I respect you but leave me the fuck alone right now. I'm not in the mood to play around today. I've had a bad day and got a lot on my mind and on top of that I got attacked by a couple of Chunnin on my way to the accademy just for walking down the road so please stop."

Sasuke said "Yeah right dobe."

Just then a shushin appeared and the Sandaime appeared in the classroom and said "Naruto, why did you attack 2 Chunnin."

Everyone went wide eyed and Naruto sighed and said "Before I answer will you answer a question for me. Why were both those men harrassing me for and why were they screaming I did something and tried to arrest me while never telling me what it was they think I did and when I tried to walk away one tried to attack me from the front and one from the back. I admit I did drop to the ground and punch both in thier nuts but I only did it as a last resort in self defense. Can you please tell me what started it all. Is it because I got new cloths because I got the reciept for where I paid for them. Is it illegal for me to even walk the streets on my way here. Can you answer me what they were harrassing me for."

The Sandaime said "You know what you did Naruto."

Naruto said in a confused tone "What did I do. Please tell me what it is I did."

The Sandaime said "You painted a giant Konoha symbol on the Hokage monument."

Naruto said "Really...what proof do you have it was me. Do you have a witness. If so, why didn't they stop me. Where was village security when this was being done. Are you saying village security sucks so bad that a accademy student could paint the Hokage monument in a village full of ninja. What if that paint would have been exploding tags and the person who did it was an enemy ninja. If someone claims they saw me do it why didn't they stop me and make sure I was who I appeared to be and not an enemy ninja. Can you tell me in front of this class that you have proof that it was me that does not question the truth of the person statement."

The Sandaime frowned and was silent for several moments and said "No. I have no proof."

Naruto said "Then why me. Because I'm a prankster. Wasn't Iruka-sensei a prankster when he was an accademy student. Couldn't it have been someone else and I was being harrassed simply because nobody would believe I'm innocent for some reason."

The voice of Iruka came from the door and said "I hate to admit it Hokage-sama but he does raise some valid points."

The Sandaime said "Yes he did. I am sorry for accusing you Naruto but..."

Naruto interupted him and said "Yeah, yeah, same old, same old. Your sorry for doubting me but you and me both know if something else happens I will be the first to get blamed. Am I really that much of a joke to you and everyone."

Kiba said "Yes."

Naruto face went neutral as his eyes hardened and said "I see...tell me Hokage-sama, who were the 2 Chunnins I attacked."

The Sandaime blinked as he heard the name Naruto called him and then at the question and said "Um...I'm not sure."

Naruto said "Shouldn't you know if they reported to you that I attacked them...and if it wasn't them then who was it that did report it to you."

The Sandaime said "An ANBU appeared in my office and told me that they had a report that you attacked 2 Chunnin."

Naruto put his hands together and 2 puffs of smoke appeared, one on each side of Naruto and 2 Chunnin appeared and Naruto said "These are the 2 Chunnin I attacked."

The Sandaime blinked and said "Those are not Chunnin of Konoha and how did you make clones like that Naruto."

Naruto said "Of coarse they are not Chunnin of Konoha. These clones are...I don't really know what they are. I was experimenting with handsigns and the clone jutsu trying for find another way to make them so I could pass and I accidently came across this jutsu. Thier solid clones." as each clone knocked on the desk.

The Sandaime said "I see...So if these clones are what you attacked then I suppose that everything that happened today was a prank then."

Naruto said "No Hokage-sama. It was actually to prove a point. I was watching the sunrise up on the Hokage monument this morning when I heard something coming from the tunnels that come from behind the Hokage faces so I climbed down to the ear entrance to see what it was and after looking around I found something that made me extremely nervous. Because of what I found I knew that odds are my word wouldn't be enough to get you to investigate what I found and if you did investigate it then odds are people would blame me for it so I had to show proof that what I found is real and I did that 3 seperate ways today. I proved that village security sucks so bad that someone could paint the Hokage monument without getting caught wearing orange and you have no proof as to who it was besides my statement just now, I also proved that an attack in the middle of the market could happen and not only does no one come to investigate it but they never check on the victims of the attack and finally, you yourself come here to question a supposed attack without knowing who was attacked when it was suppose to be 2 of your ninja. Doesn't that raise several concerns about village security, especially after something like the Hyuuga, cloud incident where a VIP who came to sign the peace treaty papers was able to get by not only village security but into the Heiress of the Hyuuga clan bedroom and attempt to kidnap her. Isn't it also questionable how the Uchiha clan was killed and the killer waited until Sasuke came home from the accademy to torture him...isn't it questionable that someone has placed hundreds of exploding tags on the inside of the Hokage monument and hid them behind stone walls and no one found them till the wall caved in this morning."

Everyone in the room went wide eyed and the Sandaime said "WHAT...What do you mean there are exploding tags on the inside of the Hokage monument."

Naruto reached into his pocket and said "I was able to disconnect this one from the others." as he set an exploding tag on his desk.

The Sandaime quickly moved over and frowned as he saw it and said "Iwa tags. You said there was more of them there Naruto."

Naruto said "Yes Hokage-sama...consider this my final duty to Konoha." as he stood up and started to turn.

The Sandaime said "Wait, what."

Naruto looked at him and said "I said consider it my final duty for Konoha. I'm not a ninja of Konoha, I'm a civilian. I can't do the regular bunshin jutsu to pass the exams to graduate, even though I have created my own clone jutsu that I think is more advance then the regular clone since my clones can fight back instead of being simple illusions. That's the only jutsu I failed the last 2 times I took the test when I tried to take it early and since this will be my 3rd failure it means it will also be my last time taking it and once I fail I'll lose the orphans allowance I get. I have no family in Konoha. Hell, Naruto Uzumaki may not even be my real name. You told me over the years that I don't have a birth certificate and there has never been another Uzumaki in Konoha. As Kiba pointed out, everyone thinks that I'm just a big joke since I tried to pull pranks to make people laugh over the years since so many people cry over thier lost love ones I tried to bring a little happiness to the world. And don't even get me started with you thinking you could pass me because of my own clone jutsu because I know that Rock Lee kid graduated last year and he can't even use chakra so there is no way he did the 3 jutsu for the final test but he passed because he had a sponsor and you can't be my sponsor since that would be showing favoritism. Then there is the fact if I do somehow pass I would be put on the team with Sasuke and Sakura since the Rookie of the year and the top kunoichi of the year and the deadlast of the year will be put together. Ino Shikamaru and Choji will be a team just like thier parents have been requesting and hinting since the first day in the accademy and then Shino, Hinata, and Kiba will be a team since thier clans abilities compliment each other. I know Sasuke team will have Kakashi as thier sensei."

The Sandaime asked "And what makes you say that."

Naruto reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out a bingo book and flipped a few pages and said "Sharingan no Kakashi...He's the only person in Konoha who would be able to teach Sasuke to use his bloodline once it's activated. I also know that out of everyone here only 9 will actually pass the real gennin test. The test here at the accademy is just to see if we are ready to take that test."

The Sandaime said "And you know this how."

Naruto said "The Dango bar 2 blocks east of the Hokage tower is a favorite hang out of Chunnin or higher ninja. There is a betting pool every year about if Kakashi will finally pass a team and which teams will pass and which will fail. I've heard enough to figure out that much. I also know that Kakashi never passes any team but since Sasuke is the last Uchiha the council will pressure you to force Kakashi to take Sasuke as an apprentice once Kakashi fails the team of Sasuke, Sakura, and me. Sakura will be sent back for remedial training to be called to fill a slot when someone dies or gets premoted while I'll just be dropped from the program since no one really thinks I can do anything. I figure I might as well cut my losses while I still have a little money and supplies before I get kicked out of my apartment for not having rent money or food and leave town to look for a new place to start a new life...besides I sent a clone disguised as one of these 2 and had it stand in the waiting room outside your office to see when someone would report the attack and the clone dispelled and the memories came back to me and it heard Koharu and Homaru who are now in your office to tell you the council has banished me for attacking ninja of Konoha and since I'm a civilian and not a ninja I fall under thier control. Anyways, it's been fun. Hope you all have a long and exciting life." as he started toward the door.

Everyone was shocked hearing Naruto and the Sandaime said "Wait."

Naruto stopped and kept his back to the Sandaime and said "Hokage-sama. I have nothing keeping me here. To those in this class I am just a fellow student whose nothing but a joke and after tomorrow I won't even have that. To a few people in town I am just a customer...I have no friends, no family, no history, no job and after next week I will have no home. You may miss me but you have to look after all of Konoha and your duties can't be taking care of me or helping me. I was declared an adult by the council when I was 6 and since I'm not a ninja I can't be declared a missing nin. Since I'm legally an adult civilian I can leave so goodbye."

As he walked forward and as he reached the door handle the Sandiame said "Your mothers name was Kushina Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool. She came to Konoha when she was 8 years old at the request of her fellow clan member, Mito Uzumaki Senju, the wife of the Shodaime Hokage. Why is a secret I can't tell you until you become 16 years old or a Chunnin. I can tell you though that the Uzumaki clan was destroyed during the last great Shinobi war when Whirlpool was destroyed...but because of the bond that Konoha and Whirlpool had Konoha honors Whirlpool by placing thier symbol in the center of our hiate to show that Whirlpool will always be in our heart...you are the last link Konoha has to Whirlpool. You are also the only ninja of Whirlpool left...I can't tell you why right now but the Yondaime Hokage gave you a special mission the day you were born because of your bloodline and made you a ninja of Konoha that day. The Uzumaki clan has a bloodline called Special Chakra...it isn't like most bloodlines. It reacts to your emotions. It's the Uzumaki bloodline that kept you from being able to perform the bunshin no jutsu. I have arranged the test the past 2 times with the bunshin jutsu because I knew you would fail it so that you would fail because I wanted you to be placed on a team with this specific class. I couldn't reveal your heritage before now because Kumo had kidnapped your mother once in order to get your clans bloodline and I was afraid they would do so again with you."

The class was wide eyed as they heard the Sandaime and Naruto who still had his back to him said "And my father."

The Sandaime said "Your father was a ninja of Konoha who died during the Kyuubi attack. I wish I can tell you about him but he had a lot of enemies who would target you and try to assassinate you if they found out you were his son. Until you make Chunnin you can't know who he is."

Naruto looked down and said "You said my mother came to Konoha because of a request of the Shodaime's wifes...why should I believe you."

Iruka said "Show Hokage-sama some respect Naruto."

Naruto turned to Iruka and said "How can I trust a man who told me my entire life that he did not know where I came from and now when I decide to finally give up that, oh wait, let me tell you about your parents while still keeping secrets from you. He claims that Kumo was willing to kidnap my mother like they tried to kidnap Hinata for thier bloodlines but how do I know that the truth is Konoha didn't kidnap my mother or me for our bloodlines. If the Shodaimes wife was really an Uzumaki then why hide all records of the Uzumaki clan, our history, and our bloodline. I've been to the hall or records and the library. Not once has any record of any other Uzumaki ever appeared and yet now when the so called last surviving member of some clan from some village is ready to leave all this info suddenly comes from the mouth of a politician and a ninja who both use deception and double talk to hide the truth and get what they want. You claim that Konoha has the whirlpool in the center of the hiate to honor Whirlpool after it was destroyed...well why is it the pictures of the Shodaime Hokage show him with that same hiate symbol. The Shodaime died years before my mother would have came to Konoha. That proves that he's lying to me so why should I believe him...how do I know my mother wasn't kidnapped and used as breeding stock and was raped by some guy to get her pregnant for our bloodline. Just like there is no proof that I was the one who painted the Hokage monument you have no proof to show me to back up your claim. That's why Hinata's Uncle had to die when her father killed that Kumo ambassador who tried to kidnap her. Nobody can believe the words you say Hokage-_sama."_ as he spat the title out with venom.

The Sandaime frowned and said "Why are you so hostile Naruto."

Naruto said "I'm tired of trying to make everyone else happy while I suffer. You have no idea what it is like to be in alone in a village full of people. To not even exist in the eyes of people. I wore that orange outfit because I wanted people to see me. I tried to joke around and pull pranks to make people laugh, to have someone smile when they saw me or to ask me once how was my day or if I am doing well. Now you come in here and claim that not only am I from some clan that Konoha cares about but also that I am a distant cousin to the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage. That I have some bloodline. This is Konoha, Konoha loves bloodlines. They praise to heaven about the bloodlines they have here. If I really do have a bloodline, this village would have bragged about it and treated me like they do Sasuke so how can I believe you. The way I see it right now is I'm some bastard child that was concieved from a rape after my mother was kidnapped and your trying to keep me around until I am old enough to be made breeding stock. That you wanted me in this class specifically because your going to auction off my bloodline to the clans of Konoha to strengthen thier bloodlines and you thought that sometime while I was here I would have to demonstrate my bloodline and the heirs and heiress of the clans would see it and can think of how to use it to improve thier clans. Unless you can give me some kind of concrete proof right now then I am walking out this door and I will do everything in my power to escape because I will not become some slave or breeding stock. I would rather die then live like that so your choice Hokage-_sama._ Give me a reason to trust you or a reason to hate you." as he pulled out a kunai and got in a fighting stance shocking everyone.

The Sandaime closed his eyes and started to open his mouth when a voice said "I can tell you the truth." causing everyone to turn and see a figure sitting on the window seal of the room wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, and the figure had a spiral with black and orange spirals.

The Sandaime said "Who are you and how did you get in here."

The figure said "I've been here the entire time since the Uzumaki walked into this room. I've been following him ever since this morning and I was the one who caused the wall to cave in to attract his attention at the Hokage Monument. As for who I am." the figure reached up and took off his mask and the Sandaimes eyes widen and he gasped out in a whisper "Madara."

Madara said "I see you still recognise me. You aged poorly."

Hiruzen said "You can't be him. Your..."

Madara laughed and said "The Eternal Sharingan is a wonderful thing. It has a special ability that allows me to exist outside of time so that I don't age. That is why I am still as young as I was the day I fought Hashirama Senju...and the day I fought Minato Namikaze as well."

Hiruzen frowned and Madara said "Don't bother trying to summon help. I've put up a special barrier around this room making it where we are all outside of time so that I could watch Uzumaki become weaker...of coarse the fact I'm helping him lose his cool over his emotions is entertaining as well...reminds me of when I did it to his mother the day he was born...I wouldn't do that if I was you Nara. If you attack me then I will lose control on this room and you will all be frozen outside of time until you die while the rest of the world will think you all just disappeared one day. For now I've come to see the last of the Senju emotionally destroy himself."

Naruto said "Who the fuck are you."

Madara said "I am Madara Uchiha...Now you said you wanted proof to know why you should trust the old monkey here. Very well, I will tell you the truth about your clan, it's history, as well as everything that has been hidden from you. You see..."

A kunai went through Madara body and Madara waved his finger and said "I told you don't do that. In this place physical attacks can't hurt me...but how about some insurance." as a puff of smoke appeared and Konohamaru appeared and Madara grabbed the kunai that went through his body and stuck it against Konohamaru neck and the Sandaime screamed "Konohamaru...let him go."

Madara said "I think not. You will either let me tell my story or I will kill the boy here. You take something from me and I take something from you. Now stand down and order everyone else to as well."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Everyone calm down and don't try anything...Konohamaru, just don't move and everything will be OK."

Madara said "Now where was I...Oh yes, the story begins back durring the time of the Six realm Sage. The six realm sage as I am sure your history books tell you was the man who brought ninjutsu to the world...but what your books don't tell you is the man was a Jinchuuriki...the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi."

Naruto said "What's a Jinchuuriki."

Madara laughed and said "Oh, that is rich...Jinchuurki means The power of a human sacrifice. It is someone who has a demon sealed in them...Now the Six realm sage had 2 sons. The Sage knew that when he died the Juubi would escape and destroy the world so he broke the Juubi into 9 pieces. These 9 pieces took on a new shape and a new body. These bodies are what the world knows as the Bijuu's. Now the Sage sealed the 9 Bijuu in 9 containers. Before his death the Sage divided his power in half. The power of the eye went to his eldest son while the power of the body went to his youngest son. Before his death he decided that the Youngest son would take custody of the 9 containers and keep them safe to protect the Bijuu from escaping...the elder brother was angered by this and this is what sparked the fued between the 2 brothers..the 2 brothers were the ancestors of the Senju and the Uchiha Clan."

Naruto yawned and said "Yeah, yeah, what does this got to do with me."

Madara said "Everything...Now I will skip until Konoha was founded. Hashirama Senju and I were evenly matched. Just like the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan were evenly matched...unfortinately the balance of power was shifted when Hashirama made an alliance with the Uzumaki clan. With the help of the Uzumaki clan they became the stronger of the 2 clans and I was forced to agree to help found Konoha. That symbol for Konoha is a mark of victory for the Senju clan and the Uzumaki clan over the Uchiha clan. It was a taunt. That was why when the chance arrived I stole the container that held one of the Bijuu and I fought Hashirama for the right of leader of the village. I had the upper hand until that bitch Mito Uzumaki Senju stepped in. With my Sharingan I was able to control the Kyuubi but again Hashirama and I were stalemated since he was able to use his Mokuton bloodline to supress the Kyuubi...But then Mito used the Uzumaki bloodline to bind the Kyuubi and she went to reseal it inside the container it was first in but I tried to stop her and I destroyed the container and at that moment when my guard was down Hashirama attacked me from behind and defeated me. The problem was what to do with the Kyuubi...that was when the first Jinchuuriki since the Six realm sage was created. Mito Uzumaki Senju used a sealing jutsu and the Uzumaki bloodline to seal the Kyuubi inside her own body to act as a prison for the Kyuubi."

Naruto said "But...then how did the Kyuubi attack Konoha."

Madara said "The Kyuubi was held inside of Mito until the day she gave birth to her son. On that day the Kyuubi attempted to escape from her but she was able to suppress it again but that gave me an idea. An ambassador from Iwa was here at the time and since everyone felt the Kyuubi chakra when it was trying to escape I told the Iwa ambassador about Konoha secret weapon. The Jinchuuriki. That was what sparked the first Shinobi war...Unfortinately Hashirama was able to come to a compromise and he gave the other 8 Bijuu containers away to other villages to return peace...he found out about me being the one who told Iwa about his wife an the Uchiha clan turned on me when I told them I did it to show the Uchiha clan the Senju were making us thier slaves...I was forced to flee the village and Hashirama followed me and using this ability I was able to kill him...now I won't tell you what I did after that but what I will tell you is this. Before Mito Uzumaki died she knew when she did die the Kyuubi would escape so she sent for another Uzumaki to come and take over as warden to protect the world from the Kyuubi and the Uzumaki they sent was an 8 year old little girl named Kushina Uzumaki. Now as the old monkey said Kumo kidnapped her and she was rescued by Minato Namikaze...now before I continue, there is something that has bugged me for years now and I have to ask monkey...who was his parents. I know that boy is a Senju, he looks to much like them not to be a Senju so I have to ask, who were his parents."

The Sandaime said "I don't know who his parents were."

Madara frowned and said "No matter. I know he was. The Shodaime, Nidaime and Yondaime Hokage were all 3 Senju by blood and you were the apprentice and student of 2 of them. Anyways Kushina and Minato were married keeping the Kyuubi in the hands of the Senju clan by having an Uzumaki marry a Senju, just another way of rubbing in my face the fact that those 2 clans were able to defeat me. Your Naruto are another slap in my face just like your parents marriage and just like that piece of metal all Konoha ninja wears...That was why when I heard you were to be born I waited and I knew your mother would be weakened and I knew the Kyuubi would try to escape her just as it tried to do with Mito and when it did I was waiting. I used you as a hostage to seperate your parents from each other and to upset your mother to weaken her bloodline and then I used my Sharingan on her to weaken her more until the Kyuubi was finally released. I then used my Sharingan to control the Kyuubi to attack Konoha to get my revenge...unfortinately the Yondaime was able to break the control I had on Kyuubi and then bring the Kyuubi back to where your mother was. She then used the last of her strength to hold the Kyuubi down while the Yondaime summoned the Shinigami at the cost of his life to seal the Kyuubi away again to protect this village...and guess where he sealed it."

Naruto frowned and whispered "Me."

Madara said in a moking tone _"And they say blonds are dumb_...The old monkey here then used you as a weapon and announced to the village that you had the Kyuubi sealed in you and made a law forbidding anyone from speaking about it but he did that so other villages would hear about you being a Jinchuuriki and fear that Konoha would use you against them. He also hid the fact the Uzumaki clan has been protecting Konoha since it was founded and who your parents were as well as the fact your a decendant of the Senju clan. He just told the people the Yondaime's final wish was for you to be seen as a hero so that way if people actually honored that wish it would strengthen the Uzumaki bloodline by making you feel loved and happy and if not he could step in as a grandfather and have you feel loyal to him...luckily for me, the people of Konoha are self centered, pieces of shit that only care for themselves and others when it gets them something they want."

Sasuke started to say something when Madara looked at him and said "I was wondering when you would try to say something. I'll let you in on a little secret. You know, that day...I was there...in fact I was the mastermind behind it."

Sasuke tried to move when he felt a kunai at his neck Madara said "Kagebunshin no jutsu. Such a wonderful jutsu. By the way Uzumaki, that is what the clone you made is. You didn't invent it. You reinvented it...Now you see, I hate Konoha, I hate the Senju clan, I hate the Uzumaki clan, and I hate the Uchiha clan...You can probably guess the first 3 reasons why but I'll tell you why I hate the Uchiha clan. I hate the Uchiha clan because they turned thier backs on me and sided with the Senju and became nothing but little dogs yipping at the heels of the Senju clan. Luckily for me I found someone in Konoha who hates the teaching of the Senju almost as much as I do. This person was the one who told me when Uzumaki was to be born. He also was able to help frame the Uchiha clan making it look like they were planning a coup against the village. Your brother Itachi became a spy for Konoha on the Uchiha clan while I used my Sharingan on th Uchiha council making them seem reluctant to stay with Konoha so Itachi would have something to repot but the Uchiha council had Itachi also spy on Konoha. In the end orders were given to your brother thanks to the pressure of my ally and because of his loyalty to the village and most of all his love for you he reluctantly killed them after poisoning the Uchiha water supply. After they were dead and Itachi made you hate him so you could reclaim the Uchiha honor, I came before your brother and gave him an offer that I knew because of his loyalty to Konoha and his deisre to protect you he would agree so he thinks he is with me and I am a fool to trust him and he is waiting till a time he can betray me."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and said "I'll kill you."

Madara said "Good, hate me, despise me, and when you have the hatred in your heart and the strength to face me, come. The only way you will be able to defeat me is to kill your best friend or lover to get the Magnekyou Sharingan and then after that you will have to take your own brothers eyes as your own. By doing this you will gain the Eternal Magnekyou, you will become a shinning example of what the Uchiha clan was before the Uzumaki and the Senju clan formed together and then you will show the world the power of the Uchiha clan."

Naruto said "So you want Sasuke to become like you...why...unless the Shodaime made it where you are unable to have kids...Madara lost his balls after getting his ass kicked."

Madara scowled and said "Don't worry Uzumaki. I have plans for you as well...you will become a lifeless husk after I extract the Kyuubi from you. I plan to become a god by gaining the power of the Juubi."

Naruto glared and said "I'll never give you the Kyuubi."

Madara said "Oh, and how do you plan to stop me. Run and hide. I could get you here in Konoha so I could get you anywhere you go. Kill yourself. All that will do is bring me joy by ending the last of the Senju and Uzumaki, because the Kyuubi is a being of pure chakra. It will escape your body on your death just like it would have had Mito not had your mother reseal it and then it will reform itself just as it did when it was orginally broke apart from the Juubi so your death would do nothing but get rid of one pest for me. Train and defeat me, ha. I have years of experience over you and I have loyal followers who will do my bidding. You have nothing and no one who cares for you."

Hinata stood up and screamed "That's not true."

Madara frowned and said "I forgot to meantion I hate the Hyuuga clan as well since they had the gall to claim the Uchiha clan came from them when in fact they came from us. You are a pathetic little bitch who no one cares about, just die." as he threw the kunai in his hand at Hinata at Jounin speed.

Just as the kunai was about to hit Hinata, Naruto replaced himself with her grabbing the kunai by the handle before replacing himself with Sasuke stabbing the kunai into the kagebunshin of Madara causing it to go up in smoke and as the smoke cleared everyone saw Konohamaru sitting where Sasuke had once been and the sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard and everyone saw Naruto was standing with the kunai just an inch in front of Madara Heart with Madara holding Naruto arm with another kunai against Naruto neck.

Naruto was gritting his teeth and Madara said "I see it's in your genes to protect the weak and pathetic. Just as the teachings of the Senju claim you should...and it is those weak and pathetic people that will be your downfall as they will turn on you to save themselves or be used against you. Your speed with the replacement jutsu was good, almost on par for your fathers Hiraishin...but it was no match for the power of my eye. I saw every move."

Naruto gritted his teeth and said "Your eye maybe able to see me, but can your body keep up." as he drove his knee into Madara balls.

Madara eye widen and he sliced Naruto neck and screamed in a high pitch girly voice "Damn you Uzumaki and your twice damned ancestor Hashirama for using such cheap shots...I'll have my revenge on you and all of Konoha." as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto who had fallen to the ground with his hand against his neck tried to gasp for breath as the Sandaime quickly moved to his side and said "Hold on Naruto, I'll save you." as he grabbed Naruto and shushined away.

After they were gone everyone was in shock by what just happened and Iruka looked at the class and said "Um...Alright, I know your all shocked by what just happened so I want you all to go home and stay there until we can make sure Madara is gone. Don't tell anyone about what you have seen or heard but remember this, just because a kunai is sealed in a scroll doesn't mean the scroll becomes a kunai. Naruto may have the Kyuubi sealed in him but he is not the Kyuubi...He is the one who protects us from the Kyuubi...Your dismissed. Honorable grandson, let me take you to your sensei and inform him about what happened to make sure your safe."

Konohamaru said "Who was that."

Iruka said "That was Madara Uchiha."

Konohamaru said "No, not him, the guy who saved me."

Iruka said "Naruto Uzumaki."

Konohamaru said "He's cool. From this day forward he is my boss. Hey, boss is going to be alright, isn't he."

Iruka said "I think so."

Konohamaru said "He better, I want him to teach me how he saved me and those other 2 so fast."

Iruka said "I'm sure he might...but we better get you to your sensei. Mizuki, please stay with Sasuke in case Madara returns for him. I'll report to ANBU in case the Hokage hasn't yet about what has happened."

Mizuki swallowed and said "Right. Come with me Sasuke."

In the hospital the Sandaime stood in the waiting room and thought "_Please be safe Naruto...what should I do now...and who is this traitor Madara spoke about...I better inform the Council and then the village._"

After the Sandaime left a nurse who was near the waiting room walked into a hospital room and then disappeared in a puff of smoke

Inside the operating room Naruto lip twitched upward before becoming neutral again_._

As the Sandaime appeared in his office Kohara and Homaru both were there and Hiruzen said before they had a chance to speak "If either of you open your mouths I will kill you. There was just a hostage situation at the accademy in Iruka's class...Madara Uchiha is still alive and has returned."

Both Koharu and Homaru eyes widen and Homaru said "But that's impossible, Madara..."

Hiruzen interupted him and said "I saw and heard him my self. He held my grandson hostage with a kunai at his neck. He told everyone the entire history of the Kyuubi including the fact it was sealed in the Shodaime's wife. He told about Naruto being the son of Minato and Kushina. He told everyone about the fact we ordered the Uchiha clan massacre and that there never was a coup, that he had someone frame the Uchiha clan while he planted evidence making them seem like they were planning a coup. He told the class about the fact he was the one who released the Kyuubi on Konoha after he freed it from Kushina. It was him and he's played the village for a fool with the help of a traitor and I think I know who. Now I am going to ask you once. Are you with me or do I kill you both because I suspect the traitor is the only other person who knew about our involvement in the Uchiha massacre."

Koharu said "You don't seriously believe that Danzo is..."

The Sandaime glared at her and Homaru said "We are with you."

Hiruzen said "Then today you prove it. I am calling a council meeting to reveal what happened at the accademy. Before the meeting starts you both are to kill Danzo. I will have a ANBU hidden in the room and if you do not then you will not walk out of that room alive. I may have feelings for both of you after everything we have been through but as Hokage I have to let my personal feelings come second and Konoha comes first. I have let things that you both have done in the past slide but no more. Not with the fact Madara wishes to collect all the Bijuu and combine them into one being. Against this threat we can not be divided."

Both Homaru and Koharu eyes widen as they heard this and with resolve said "We understand."

Hiruzen said "Then go get ready and know that I have someone watching you and if you try to warn Danzo or betray me then you and then your family will die a traitors death. Go."

Both got up and left quickly. After they were away from the office Homaru looked at Koharu who said "He's back."

Homaru said "No shit Shirlock, tell me something I don't know."

Koharu said "I think I creamed myself back there."

Kakashi who was walking by dropped his book and thought "_Ewe...old people talking about sex...that is so wrong." _as he picked up his Icha Icha paradise book and began to read it again. Ironic considering Jiraiya wrote it huh.


	2. Chapter 2

When Naruto awoke he found himself in a crater and he blinked and said "What the hell."

A voice said "**No, but I figure hell wouldn't be much worse then this."** causing Naruto to turn and look at the puppet Jigsaw.

Naruto said "John...what's going on. Where am I."

Jigsaw said "**Cause and effect. Every choice we makes has an effect. You tried to play the game without learning the rules and this is the result." **as he motioned to the crater and the surrounding land.

Naruto looked confused and asked "What do you mean."

Jigsaw said "**I knew that with the way your life had been when I first met you and all the stress you had that you would go over board and try some grand scheme to solve everything at one time. The world doesn't work that way. A butterfly flapping it's wings on one side of the world can cause a tsunami on the other side of the world. When you big plan started it caused all the restrictions and limits that had been in place to cease to exist. Madara being exposed instead of hiding quickly took the role of leader of Akatasuki. Sasuke defected from Konoha while you were in the hospital and wound up in Orochimaru hands who took over his body and used it to destroy Konoha. With your heritage exposed Iwa joined the attack and Konoha fell. You were forced to lead the survivors as best as you could until you were captured and Kyuubi extracted from you since your body was weaker then it was when you defeated Akatasuki. Madara was able to capture all the Bijuu and reform the Juubi who he lost control of. Juubi destroyed all life on the planet. This crater we are in is all that is left of Konoha. Had I not set the seal up to pull you and me back after one day then we wouldn't be having this conversation. We would be dead."**

Naruto frowned and said "How do you know so much about what happened if you were pulled back like me."

Jigsaw said "**I have my ways that I won't tell you. Now that life was your free shot that I let you have to blow off you steam. Now the choice is what do you want to do. Live in this lifeless world until the Juubi finds you and kills you or you could die of starvation and dehydration...or would you like another chance to change things. This time playing by my rules."**

Naruto frowned and said "What are your rules."

Jigsaw said "**While I am happy you saved the world the first time I feel that some small changes could have changed the ending and made not only your life but the lives of others better. If you agree to become my apprentice and carry out the task I set before you I think you will like the results and will learn the lesson I had wanted you to learn the first time. The choice is yours."**

Naruto looked down and said "What do you want me to do."

Jigsaw said "**When I sent you back the first time you might have notice that your chakra control was a lot better then it was which is how you were able to pull all those tricks you did. The reason was because chakra control is mostly mental and you had knowledge of controlling a lot more chakra then what was in your 14 year old body. Your control should actually be around mid Chunnin which is more then enough for you to use the bunshin no jutsu which means you can pass regularly had you actually tried but you believed yourself unable to perform the bunshin no jutsu and never tried. That is the first task I want you to do."**

Naruto asked "How many task are there."

Jigsaw said "**Even though my name is John, the reason everyone refers to me as Jigsaw is because everything I do is a part of a much larger picture. What the picture is will be something you will only discover at the very end. Until then you will just have to do what I tell you. There will be others who will have to play a game like you but on a smaller scale that could change the picture and bring it into focus or blur it. Now then, besides graduating normally, I want you to help Hinata. I want Hinata to beat Neji in the Chunnin exams. I also want Ino to beat Sakura and Tenten to beat Temari. I want Zabuza and Haku to live. I don't want you using Kyuubi chakra at any time. Last time you had no choice and it cost you. This time you have your knowledge, skills, and Sage abilities."**

Naruto said "Why don't you want me using Kyuubi chakra."

Jigsaw said "**Because all your enemies know you have it and know how to beat it and you were always weaker and in worse shape after using it...besides, I have no idea what effect having you in your younger body will have on the seal since you learned to use Kyuubi chakra with the seal your mother help design. Until I tell you I don't want you using it. Don't let the pervert talk you into it or force you into it. We both know you will have to deal with your inner darkness before you can fully control it."**

Naruto frowns but nods and Jigsaw said "**Now, I also want you to befriend Temari before she comes to Konoha. I don't care how you do it but do it. Do not reveal your heritage until I tell you, you can. Do not get caught using Rasengan before you goto Wave. Make sure you go on that mission because I want you to come to my cabin when you do as I will have something for you. Do you understand."**

Naruto asked "How will I explain knowing the Shadow clone jutsu."

Jigsaw said "**Just wait for Mizuki. A tiger will always show his stripes"**

Naruto eyes widen and then smirked and Jigsaw said "**Good. Now here we go." **as a seal appeared in the dirt and Naruto saw white.

When Naruto could see again he found himself in his apartment and he blinked and a noise on the side of the room showed Jigsaw standing up and Jigsaw said "**I will see you in Wave. I have one other piece I will set in motion before I leave town. Good luck Naruto and remember, all life is important...but sometimes the only one who can save a person is themselves. Goodbye."** as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto frowned and said "I wonder how he can do that since he's in a puppet body...maybe seals but who charges them...Oh well...Let's see if he was right...damn I really can do the bunshin no jutsu now...Well I guess a new set of cloths would be best way to start changing my life. Time to meet Dustin...again."

20 minutes later Naruto walked into the Wolf Claw weapon shop and blinked as he saw Tenten sitting there and Tenten said "Hello, can I help you."

Naruto said "Yeah, I decided to get some new cloths since I'm taking the finals today and I want to show everyone I'm done being a kid and ready to become a Konoha ninja. I'm Naruto by the way."

Tenten said "Tenten and what kind of cloths are you looking for."

Naruto started to open his mouth when he stopped and said "I'm not sure how to describe it. If I use henge to show you what I want to look like when I finish, you think you could help me get started. Since I'm an orphan, I will have to start doing D-rank chores to earn money after passing to become a true gennin. It will take me some time to get the full outfit I want but I guess a piece at a time is better then what I am dressed like now."

Tenten said "I guess I could help. Show me what you want to look like."

Naruto smirked and was covered in smoke and when the smoke cleared Tenten gasped as there stood Naruto dressed like his sage cloths.

Tenten blinked and said "Even with the orange in it, I think that outfit looks good. Not much on stealth but..."

Naruto said "Orange is not only my favorite color but...it's a link to my past. Something that is unique to me. Konoha has had a wide range of shinobi who were known for thier unique color but they also were powerful and well respected. The White Fang, Yellow Flash, Red Hot Blooded Hababero, the Green Beast and who knows how many others are out there. Someday I think I'll become known as the Orange Maelstrom. I hope when I do that I surpass all the others and become the greatest Hokage ever...of coarse it would be cool having Tsunade name me the Rokudaime Hokage."

Tenten said "Tsunade...why would you think she would name you the Rokudaime Hokage."

Naruto looked at her and said "She's the Granddaughter of the Shodaime, grand niece of the Nidaime, student of the Sandaime, and one of the 3 Sannins as well as the greatest medic Konoha has had to date. I figure when the Sandaime retires again that the choice will come down to Jiraiya or Tsunade to be the Godaime Hokage and since Jiraiya is Konoha top spy master...and unfortinately the author of Icha Icha paradise, a super pervert who spies on women in the hotsprings, he wouldn't make a good choice so I think Tsunade will become the Godaime, it's not a question of if, but when."

Tenten thought a moment and said "I guess your right, I hadn't thought of that. It would be cool if she did. I mean, her becoming the first female kage."

Naruto said "Well...I wouldn't make that bet just yet. I've heard there is a woman in the hidden Mist who might become the Godaime Mizukage. It's only a rumor I heard a couple of Jounin talking about once when they were discussing the seven swordsmen of the mist when they were drunk but from what I heard she was trying to end the bloodline civil war there. If she pulls that off then she might just beat Tsunade on becoming the first female Kage only because the Sandaime will probably stay in office until he dies just to pay back Tsunade and Jiraiya for leaving him to all that paperwork. He's probably got an entire room full of old reports that they both will spend Tsunade first 6 months in office going over just to know what the hell was going on before he passed away."

Tenten chuckles lightly and said "I could almost see him do that...you seem to know the Sandaime pretty well."

Naruto smiled slightly and said "Yeah...we have a unique history. In fact you probably saw some of it yesterday if you looked at the Hokage monument."

Tenten eyes widen and said "That was you." in a shocked voice.

Naruto nods and Tenten asked "Why did you do that."

Naruto chuckled and said "Mostly to prove a point. Village security is getting lazy if an accademy student wearing this was able to do that without getting caught. The fact it took 2 hours for them to catch me after I banged the paint cans together to get thier attention also says something, doesn't it. I wouldn't be surprised if a couple of those guys had to catch Tora soon for not paying attention when on patrol duty. It was also fun to laugh and brag about simply because now that I pulled that off they will look for it and make it harder for someone else to do what I did."

Tenten opened her mouth and closed it and said "Alright, I will give you that. You shouldn't have been able to do that and the fact you did shows they were slacking off...if your going to make it to the test we should get you some cloths."

Naruto said "Yeah, and thanks. It was nice talking to you. Maybe we can do it again sometime when I make Gennin. Maybe train together...your a weapon user right."

Tenten snorts and said "No, really, how did you guess." in a sarcastic tone.

Naruto said "Your hands. I've only seen hands that scared on a couple of weapon users who practice throwing senbons, kunais, and things like that."

Tenten blinked and said "Really...you just might make a decent Shinobi after all if you notice that." as she pulled out a couple of pairs of pants and shirts, not quite what she saw but close.

Naruto took them and headed toward the changing room and said "Mind if I ask a question. Just something I'm currious about." as he closed the door.

Tenten said "Sure, go ahead."

Naruto voice came from the changing room and said "Ever faced a wind user before. I mean I don't know how good your aim is but I've heard stories that Suna nins who are wind users and also puppetteers often test each other with wind users causing weapons launched from the puppets to miss thier target by blowing them away or destroying them depending on how strong a wind jutsu was used."

Tenten thought a moment and frowned and said "No, I've never faced a wind user...but Suna is our ally so I might not ever face one."

A snort was her answer and said "If you honestly believe that then you will never make Chunnin because Suna and Konoha are allies and we send teams to each others exams. Hell, I'm a wind user even though I haven't trained it yet and since my class is made up with so many clan heirs, I'll be in the Chunnin exams in a little over 6 months since it is here this time. Politics will demand all those from clans enter for PR and since it's here all the teams that have been held back before will be given a chance this time, if for no other reason, experience in a friendly controlled setting." as he stepped out and said "You got a good eye for size." wearing a pair of black pants with a red stripe down the side with a orange stripe in the red one and a red shirt.

Tenten who had been thinking about Naruto words said "Hmm...you don't clean up half bad."

Naruto said "Thanks. Even though I can tell your a real kunichi because you body shows you train instead of being a fangirl your not bad looking yourself...So how much do I owe you." as he saw Tenten blush slightly.

Tenten said "Oh...um...$110."

Naruto handed her the money and said "Here you go...so about that idea...You interested in training against me sometime. Just so I can test myself against a weapon user and you against a wind user. I may suck at first but if I can at least cause your weapons to miss just once then you know you will have to figure out how to beat a fully trained wind user who will make you miss more."

Tenten looked down at the counter and said "Hmm...tell you what. If you do make Gennin I'll agree to one spar. Come back in a month and we can set it up. I'll try 100 throws. I have perfect aim. If you can make me miss at least once out of that 100 I'll agree to a second spar."

Naruto pursed his lips and said "How about a bet. In one month if I can make you miss 5 times you will agree to spar once a month, 10 times, will be once every 3 weeks, 20 will be every 2 weeks, 40 will be once a week, and if I can make you miss 80 times or more then you will have to take any advice I give you for training to beat a wind user and use it."

Tenten looked at Naruto and said "Cocky aren't you." in an amused tone.

Naruto said "Go big or go home." in an amused tone also

Tenten said "And if I never miss." in a cocky tone.

Naruto looked up and said "I'll use my sexy no jutsu while wearing a bathing suit and walk through town advertising your weapon store as the best weapon store in town and I will model any kunoichi outfits you want to show. If nothing else you can make a sale off of it where anyone who comes to see me hoping to see me naked will have to by a weapon to stay in the store."

Tenten frowned and said "What's the sexy no jutsu."

Naruto said "Well...I'll explain it but you have to listen to the entire explanation before you react. Deal."

Tenten nods and Naruto said "You know those Kunoichi only, infiltration missions. Well I thought that it wasn't fair and to risky so I thought that if there was a way for a Shinobi to infiltrate with a kunoichi then back up wouldn't be far behind so I experimented with the henge and I found a way to make an actual shape shift. Watch, Sexy no jutsu." as Naruto was covered in smoke.

When the smoke cleared Tenten was wide eyed as another her stood there and she said "Nice henge." as she narrowed her eyes.

NTenten said "Think it's a henge, look at this." as she pulled out the buns in her hair and let it fall and said "Feel my hair. It's real.

Tenten walked over and her eyes went wide and said "How."

NTenten released the jutsu and said "As I said, it's a shapeshift. It's still in the experiment stage but it's getting better but with what I have done so far I can get any guy to look at me and believe I am a woman which for the purpose of this bet would work."

Tenten said "I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted."

Naruto said "How about a compromise, a flattering insult. I respectfully admit the beauty of women and respect them as equals while I use this on those who don't to trick them."

Tenten laughed and said "You seem so sure you can win."

Naruto said "Give me a few minutes and I'm good, give me an hour and I'm unstoppable." with a smirk.

Tenten shook her head and said "Fine...but when you lose you are going to have to use someone elses looks and not mine for your jutsu."

Naruto said "When I'm done with you if you face any other Wind user in the Chunnin exams, you will not only know it was because of me you won but you will actually try and find some way to repay me."

Tenten asked "And what makes you say that I am going to be in the Chunnin exams."

Naruto nods his head to the wall and Tenten looks where he motioned to and frowned and said "So there's a coat hook on the wall. What about it."

Naruto said "I notice there is a house above the store, probably where you live. The coat hook on the wall wouldn't be for you to store you coat since you live here. It would be so you could place your Chunnin vest when you get it so if you get an emergency mission it would be ready with all your supplies. Your a weapon user so that tells me you care about your tools and thier care. You wouldn't have your supplies thrown all over the place and if you wanted to remain in business you would want your supplies seperate from the store supplies. Your body is to well trained to be privately trained so you are a ninja and Chunnin women always have little wore spots around the collar and the arms where thier jackets are worn. You don't have any that should be visible so your a gennin on an active team. If for no other reason you will be in the exams for experience."

Tenten pursed her lips and said "Your eyes are almost as good as my teammates on picking up things. I'm impressed."

Naruto said "Thanks. I'm impressed with you as well...I hope to see you again but I really must go. I have to go take my gennin test. Good bye Tenten." as he started toward the door.

Tenten said "Wait...after your test...do you have any plans."

Naruto blinked and said "Maybe go get some ramen at Ichiruka's...maybe go train a little...why."

Tenten bit her lip and said "When you pass...come back here. I'll make you a congradulation dinner."

Naruto asked "I'm honored...but why."

Tenten said "Well...you surprised me. You seem older...wiser then you are...You said you were an orphan and I guess you live alone sine no parrent would let someone walk around with all the cash you had in your wallet. I would like to welcome you as a gennin of Konoha and to also talk to you some more...I've never considered a wind user before but I think I should. I wouldn't mind hearing any ideas you had."

Naruto said "Um...sure. I'll see you later then TenTen...if that is alright with you sir." As he looked at the doorway to the hall.

Tenten turned and saw Dustin walk out with an amused look on his face and said "Oh, it's fine. I'm just surprised my daughter invited you. The names Dustin and you are."

Naruto said "Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki."

Dustin said "It's nice to meet you..but if you are going to take that test you better get going or you will be late."

Naruto eyes widen and said "Bye." as he ran off.

After Naruto was gone Tenten said "How long were you standing there dad."

Dustin said "Since I felt chakra being used and came in here and saw the henge he used for the cloths he wanted. He did make some interesting points."

Tenten frowned and said "He's a lot smarter then he pretends to be in the accademy. I remember seeing him last year and hearing about him. He pretends to be the dead last but with an eye for detail like he is I think he's way beyond that. If he is going to be in the exams he's one I will need to look out for."

Dustin frowned and said "So your just using him to find out information. I guess your more of a kunoichi then I thought you were." as he turned and walked away while Tenten froze where she was.

Tenten bit her lip as she looked down and thought "_Oh my god...I."_

Naruto walked into the classroom just as the bell rang and Iruka said "Just barely made it Naruto.

Naruto said "Sorry, a cat named Tora crossed my path so I went the other way around."

Iruka blinked and said "Alright, I'll except that excuse." causing the class to blink. Iruka continued "Now class, today we are going to take the Gennin exam. One at a time you will be taken into the next room to be tested. Those who pass will get a hiate while those who don't can try again next year. Now first up is..."

Naruto had took a seat in the back and watched as everyone was called until Iruka said "Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto walked down the stairs ignoring the comments others made and he walked into the room and Iruka said "Alright Naruto, the test is divided into 3 parts. I need you to henge into me."

Naruto henged into Iruka and Iruka said "Good, now I need you to use replacement when I throw this." as Iruka picked up a wooden kunai and threw it at Naruto who replaced the kunai that was flying at him with Iruka who blinked and said "Why did you replace yourself with me."

Naruto said "If this would have been real instead of a test, using the replacement on yourself with the enemy who is attacking you could end the fight and save yourself and your teammates. I was hoping that I might get extra points for thinking of how a defensive jutsu could become an offensive one."

Iruka smiled and said "Good job. Now the last test is the Bunshin no Jutsu."

Naruto walked around the table and put his hands together and a moment later 4 bunshins appeared and Iruka said "Very good Naruto." as he reached for a hiate.

Mizuki quickly grabbed Iruka hand and said "How did you do it. How did you improve so much to be able to do that jutsu when you couldn't last time."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "I took the leaf floating excercise we were taught and been practicing on it at least an hour a day. I also found that if I try and make 2 then it doesn't work because I am still using to much chakra but if I make more then 2 then it's easier."

Iruka said "Very good Naruto, chakra control and training are what you will need most to become a great ninja." as he jerked his hand from Mizuki grasp and handed Naruto a hiate.

Naruto smiled and slipped it on and Mizuki frowned and said "He shouldn't be allowed to pass Iruka. Everyone else was required to do 2 bunshins."

Naruto frowned and said "Is that all Iruka-sensei."

Iruka said "Yes." as he got up and walked Naruto to the door and opened the door and said "Ino Yamanaka." as Naruto walked out with his hiate.

The class was surprised to see Naruto with a hiate and Kiba said "Looks like even a deadlast like you could get lucky once in a while."

Naruto pursed his lips and said "You know, people don't say lucky dobe or lucky deadlast. They do say lucky dog though so maybe it's you who needs luck, I got skills." as he sat down.

Kiba growled and said "What did you say deadlast."

Naruto said "You know, after today that title means absolutely shit. After Ino comes out Iruka-sensei will tell us we are all ninja of Konoha and we are all of equal status as gennins of Konoha...besides, remember the firt lesson we learned about being ninja, deception. I know Shika learned that lesson as well and has been using it so his mom doesn't find out and expects more of him."

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto and said "Troublesome."

Kiba said "You will never be equal to me deadlast."

Naruto said "Really...how about a bet then. I bet I know who is going to be on whose teams and if I am right then you will agree to support a preposal I have for your sensei. If I am wrong I will admit publically that you are better then me at everything...hell, I'll even make a counter bet, if you can name who is going to be on whose teams and not the team I name then I will quit being a ninja and tell everyone I quit because I know I could never defeat the great Kiba Inuzuka...but if you lose then you have to pay me $1000 so that I can buy me some more new supplies to help me be a better ninja. What do you say. My pride and career against your support of me and my dream."

Kiba said "Deal."

Naruto said "You all heard him so he is honored bound to the deal. The teams will be Sasuke, Sakura, and me. You, Shino, and Hinata, and Shikamaru, Choji and Ino will be the last team."

Kiba said "What about the rest of the teams."

Naruto said "Only 3 teams every year actually pass the real gennin test Kiba. This test here is to see if we have the potential to actually take the real gennin test. Since those 3 teams are all that will pass, those are the only 3 teams that I am going to try and name since if I name any others I would lose."

Ami said "What...What do you mean only 3 teams pass. What happens to the others who don't pass."

Naruto said "Ask Iruka-sensei."

Iruka walked in with Mizuki and Ino and Iruka said "Ask me what."

Ami said "Naruto said only 3 teams every year actually become gennin. That this test is to see if we have the potential of actually taking that test."

Iruka frowned and said "How did you know that Naruto." causing the class to go wide eyed.

Naruto said "I was in the Hokage office for a prank I pulled when one of the civilian council members overstepped thier posistion and barge into the Hokage office demanding they punish some guy named who fail thier child. I heard the guy rant about how the sensei told the student about how 3 teams are all that pass each year and the test here in the accademy is only to see if we had what it takes to take that test. Information gathering skills is important to being a ninja."

Iruka said "Very true Naruto. Yes, usually only 3 teams pass the real gennin test. Last year only one passed the real test. Did you happen to hear what the real gennin test was."

Naruto said "Maybe, maybe not. I could tell if I did but if an enemy finds out that you have information on them then they can change thier plans to trap you and your teammates. I would rather keep it a need to know basis until my team faces our sensei. That way if you tell the Sandaime or our sensei then he or she will have to figure out if they should change thier plans or not and doubt could be a powerful ability if used right."

Mizuki said "You seem to have everything figured out."

Naruto said "No, I just learned something when I was studying my idol, the Yondaime. He was trained by Jiraiya of the Sannin who is a spy master who gathers information on Konoha enemies...but he does it by spying on kunoichi in the hotsprings who gossip about thier missions and by visiting brothels and bars where guys tell women about thier missions trying to sound brave and strong to impress the women or are to drunk to remember to keep thier mouth shut or voices down."

Mizuki said "And you know this how."

Naruto said "I didn't at first. I just remember stories the Sandaime told me about the Sannins and I got currious and sat in an ally by a bar once and then when I went to the hotsprings once I just sat and listened...Sasuke, I'll tell you this. Pray you never get caught by your fangirls. The things they got planned to do to you is worse then any torture that the famous Ibiki could do to you. I heard one of them say they got a special toy they plan to stick up your ass and have you call her mistress."

Sasuke paled as the guys in the class snickered.

Several girls got red faced and Sakura screamed "You pervert."

Naruto said "How am I the pervert when those ideas came out of a womans mouth who was talking louder then you when you are yelling at Ino. Every person in a hundred feet of the hotsprings that day heard that girls voice. If I am a pervert then what does that make the person who originally said it. Be careful Sakura, she maybe in this room."

Sakura frowned and Iruka said "Well as entertaining as this is, I wish to congradulate you all on passing the test and you are to be here tomorrow at 10 am for team assignments. You dismissed."

As the kids started to stand up Naruto said "Hey Kiba, wait, you didn't name who you thought was going to be on a team."

The class stopped getting up and Iruka and Mizuki looked confused and Kiba smirked and said "I'll be on a team with Sasuke and Hinata, You Sakura and Ino will be on a team and Shino, Choji and Shikamaru a team."

Naruto said "And why do you think those teams."

Kiba said "The strong with the strong, the weak with the weak and the quite with the quite."

Naruto slapped his head and said "And they say I was dumb." as he started to get up.

Kiba growled and said "Oh yeah, and what makes you so sure about your team."

Naruto said "The top kunoichi of the class, rookie of the class and deadlast of the class are always put together to balance each other out. Then there is the Ni-InoShikaCho group. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji have been basically groomed and plan to be together since before they were born. In fact I heard jokes how all 3 of thier dads had thier moms take fertility drugs to help them get pregnant around the same time. Then there is you, Shino, and Hinata. A tracking specialty team. Your abilities compliment each other."

Kiba frowned and said "What would a deadlast like you know."

Naruto said "We will see." as he got up and started toward the door and Kiba growled and jumped toward Naruto from behind who replaced himself with Kiba who slammed his fist into the wall.

Naruto looked at Iruka and said "See, I told you, turning a defensive jutsu into an offensive one was a good idea. Cya." as Kiba lunged at him.

The next moment Sasuke was on the ground with Kiba on top of him with thier lips locked and Kiba stood up spitting and growled at Sasuke before he felt KI hitting him and turned and saw all the fangirls in the room ready to kill him and he said "Mommy." weakly.

Naruto laughed from outside the class and walked to the front of the building and saw the Sandaime and said "Hey Jiji, hows it going."

The Sandaime looked over and said "I am doing fine...I see you graduated Naruto, congradulations."

Naruto said "Yeah, I went back over the basics and studied them as best as I could and it worked."

Tsume voice was heard and said "What happened to you Kiba."

Kiba who came out all bruised up said "It was the dobes fault."

Naruto said "My fault, who was the one who punched a wall and then kissed Sasuke and got beat up by his fangirls for stealing his first kiss. I never touched you once."

Kiba growled and Tsume said "Is this true Kiba."

Kiba said "Yeah but..."

Tsume grabbed his ear and said "What have I told you about blaming others for your mistakes. When we get home you are going to the kennals and cleaning them. I don't care how bad those girls beat you up. Maybe it put some since in you. I think I may even have you grounded from playing with the dogs if you don't know you can't go sniffing up other guys butts." as she dragged him away with Kiba screaming "But mom..."

Naruto said "Oh, I would hate to be Kiba right now."

The Sandaime said "And what really happened."

Naruto said "Kiba got mad because we were discussing who would be put on which teams and my team was more balanced then what his was so he tried to attack me from behind and I replaced myself with him and he punched the wall instead and then he tried to attack me again but when I tried to replace myself with a chair my control slipped just a second and instead of the chair I grab Sasuke instead and they wound up kissing from that. The rest is simple if you remember all Sasuke fangirls." as he looked at the Sandaime.

The Sandaime said "And do you agree with Naruto statement Iruka."

Iruka who was behind Naruto said "Yes."

The Sandaime said "Then I do not see any problems. Why don't you head to Ichiruka's for ramen Naruto and I'll pay for it today."

Naruto said "Um...I appreciate the offer and I would like to request to do that again some other days as I was wanting to talk to a new friend I made."

The Sandaime said "Really...who."

Naruto said "Her names Tenten. When I was getting these cloths today we seem to become friends pretty quickly and she invited me over for a congradulation dinner. Her father agreed to it."

The Sandaime said "I see...Well go have fun and I will give you that meal tomorrow then."

Naruto said "Thanks Jiji. C-ya." as he took off running.

After Naruto was gone, the Sandaime said "Is there something wrong Iruka."

Iruka said "It's Mizuki sir. He kept trying to find some way to make Naruto fail. Naruto made 4 bunshins and Mizuki said he should have to do 2. He even question how Naruto was able to do that jutsu and Naruto said he's been practicing the leaf excercise and if he tried to make more then one bunshin it's easier. After Naruto left Mizuki kept telling me that we can't let him pass. That it was a mistake and trying to get me to change my mind."

The Sandaime said "I see...and what do you think about Naruto."

Iruka said "I think he's smarter then he lets on. He seem like he was more mature today. I don't know how to describe it."

The Sandaime said "Do you suspect that."

Iruka said "No...I think he just figured that if people only see him as a joke use it against them until it's time to show the real him. I think after failing that last time he took his training serious and nobody realised it...it could explain how he was able to do that yesterday."

The Sandaime asked "Do you think someone helped him."

Iruka said "If they have then they have my thanks. I don't see any harm in what Naruto has learned or any danger he might present. I think he's going to become a great ninja someday."

The Sandaime said "Thank you then Iruka. Your dismissed." as he turned and started to walk away.

A bird on the branch above them let a tear fall before looking at Mizuki.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto walked into the Wolf Claw Weapon shop and saw Tenten and said "Hi."

Tenten looked up and her eyes widen and smiled a little as she saw the hiate and sadi "Congradulations." as she set her arm on the magazine she was reading and placed her hand on a piece of paper.

Naruto said "Thanks. I..."

Tenten interupted him and said "Before you say anything else I...I think I should tell you I'm sorry...I...I remember seeing you when I was in the accademy and I remember hearing you were the deadlast of your class. I knew by the observation skills and thoughts that you were telling me about that there was more to you then I realised...My first thoughts were..."

Naruto interupted her and said "To use me to gather information against a possible enemy."

Tenten blinked and frowned and said "Yes. How did you know."

Naruto walked over to a barrel and picked up a staff out of the barrel and said "What do you see here." as he tossed it and Tenten caught it.

Tenten said "A staff." as she looked confused.

Naruto said "In your hands it's a staff. In my hands it's just a piece of wood. Your hands are the hands of experience. Your a weapon expert. You could turn probably any object into a weapon and use it with deadly precision."

Tenten sat the staff down on the counter and Naruto walked over and put his hands flat on the counter and said "What do you see when you look at my hands."

Tenten looked at them and said "Hands."

Naruto smiled and turned his hands rightside up and Tenten eyes widen as chakra became visible off his hands.

Naruto said "This is wind chakra. With this I could cut this glass on the counter like it was nothing, float in the air, or..." as he reached up and touched her cheek and Tenten felt a warm air and then a cool breeze.

Naruto moved his hand away and said "Each person has skills that make them better then someone. They also have skills they suck at. At long range you are deadly. You have 100 percent accuracy...but because of this you believe that you can not be defeated at long range. The fact you agreed to that bet I made shows that you are blind to what is in front of you. There are enemies out there who would chew you up and spit you out. It doesn't even have to be a wind user. An earth user could put up a wall to block your attack and then go underground and wait until your distracted or frustrated, pull you into the ground and cut off your head or have the ground crush you. A water user could create a wall of water to stop your weapons or use a hidden mist jutsu to blind you which would make your throwing dangerous to you and your allies. These are just a few examples that you are blind to because you don't have the experience of facing them yet."

Tenten frowned and said "Why are you telling me this."

Naruto looked at her and said "Someone did me a favor and gave me a new chance at life. He asked me if I wanted to play a game. A game where I have a chance to prove I'm not some joke, that I can become someone others would look up to and respect. For an orphan like me, respect is something I have to fight tooth and nail for because everyone thinks I am nothing. In your teammates own words, a deadlast orphan is always fated to be a deadlast orphan...You may not know it but you earned my respect because of your dedication to prove women can be just as good as men...That is why when I came in here this morning I had already planned to question you about facing a wind user when ever I saw you. I didn't know you worked here though so it was just a bonus. You have a chance to prove to everyone, not just me, that your just as strong as any guy but to do that your going to have to work on your weakness and make it your strength. Right now your just some no name kunoichi in Konoha, a daughter of a weapons shop owner, the girl on team green or team youth as some call it. When the Chunnin exams get here you have one chance to show EVERYONE in Konoha who you are and what you are...I want to see you in the finals. I want to see you earn everyones respect."

Tenten was shocked and awed by what she heard and asked "Why."

Naruto smiled and said "Because I want to earn your respect." as he turned and started toward the door.

Tenten said "WAIT...Where are you going."

Naruto said "To train. I got a month to get ready to stop your weapons."

Tenten said "What about dinner."

Naruto smiled and said "You were going to tell me that you were sorry that you were going to use me for info so you decided you would rather do it as a real dinner instead of an information gathering dinner and ask could you post pone it until later."

Tenten was wide eyed and asked "How did you know that. How are you so good at knowing things."

Naruto said "The magazine you have in front of you has several recipes in it that you have wrote on a list on the counter of ingridents under the title make up dinner. Your chakra pattern jumped when I walked in showing you were nervous while you used one hand to cover the magazine you were looking at while trying to pull the list off the counter while you tried to distract me by focusing me on your face to hear what you were saying."

Tenten frowned and said "There's no hiding anything from you, is there."

Naruto said "Hm...any reason why you activated the security seal on the door locking us in here...alone."

Tenten pursed her lips and said "How the hell are you so good."

Naruto walked over and said "Wouldn't you like to know." with an amused tone.

Tenten walked around the counter and said "Yes I would...how do you know so much about me, my team...everything...just who the hell are you."

Naruto got an amused look on his face and walked over and grab a big scroll and a sealing kit and said "How much for this."

Tenten said "I'm not selling you anything until you answer my question." in a defaint tone.

Naruto opened his wallet and laid some money on the counter and Tenten said "Answer me damn it." as she grab his arm.

Naruto laughed and said "You want to know who I am...Win the bet, bye the way, next time you try and lock someone in, make sure they can't escape. C-ya in a month." as he along with the scroll and sealing kit disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tenten growled and said "DAMN IT."

Naruto appeared in his apartment where a kagebunshin was and Naruto thought "_Jigsaw didn't want me to get caught using them so I won't get caught...The best way to get under Tenten skin is to make her angry and not give in to her demands. Now I'll just have to avoid her for the next month...damn, persistant isn't she."_

A banging on his door was head and the voice of Tenten was screaming "NARUTO UZUMAKI, OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR AND ANSWER MY QUESTION."

Naruto got an amused look on his face and quickly wrote a note before using his sexy no jutsu to appear to be 'Gaara' and he opened the door and said "Can I help you."

Tenten frowned and said "Is Naruto here."

'Gaara' said "I'm sorry but Uzumaki-san doesn't live here currently...but he did come by and said a lady matching your description might be coming by. He gave me this to give to you. Goodbye." as he handed her the piece of paper and closed the door.

Tenten opened the folded piece of paper and read

**Dear Panda,**

**To answer your question, No I will not marry you. I don't know you that well yet.**

**Signed**

**N U FACE**

Beside the signature of NU was a smiling face with it's tongue stuck out.

Tenten turned red and screamed "DAMN IT." before dropping the note and banging the door again and 'Kankuro' without his make up opened it and before Tenten had a chance to say anything Tenten was kissed on the lips by 'Kankuro' who steeped back and said "Damn, I thought you were my kiss-a-gram. Sorry." as he closed the door but used his foot to drag the note back in the apartment.

Tenten turned even redder before she started banging on the door again extremely pissed off and when the door opened there stood Naruto who said "Huh, what are doing here Tenten."

Tenten was shaking with rage and said "I...You...He...Where the hell is that red haired bastard that kissed me."

Naruto said "Hmm...what red haired bastard."

Tenten said "Damn it, tell me where he is. That bastard stole my first kiss and he's going to pay me back with interest."

Naruto said "Well if you insist." before he was covered in smoke and there stood 'Kankuro' again who quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

Tenten at first was shocked and then when she got over her shock tried to punch 'Kankuro' on the back while the arms behind her back sent chakra to a couple of pressure points that sent pleasure into her body and after a few moments felt her own body reacting to the kiss and slowly used her hands to rub across his back instead of hitting it as she closed her eyes.

When the need to breath caused them to seperate 'Kankuro' had become Naruto again who turned and walked back over to the scroll and sealing kit and grab them and set them on the table and said "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in. Either way, close the damn door, this isn't a barn."

Tenten swallowed and closed the door as she came in but stopped just a couple of feet from the door and after trying to get her thoughts asked in a controlled voice "Why did you kiss me."

Naruto who had began to draw a seal said "Why did you ask me for dinner this morning."

Tenten frowned and Naruto looked up and said "Your suppose to be a kunoichi Tenten. While you asking me for dinner this morning is what a good kunoichi would do, you feel sorry for doing it because you feel that by doing so that you are degrading yourself like some kunoichi have to when they have to seduce a target for thier mission. That was why you were trying to make it up to me so you wouldn't have to feel dirty for doing what is expected of you by being a kunoichi. Now right here, right now, with no one else to witness it, tell both yourself and me that I am right or wrong and speak the truth."

Tenten frowned and Naruto said "You can't because your pride is stopping you. Just like your pride is stopping you from admitting that you may not have wanted to kiss me at first but you did enjoy it some."

Tenten asked "Why are you doing this to me."

Naruto asked "Doing what."

Tenten said "Screwing with my head. Picking on me, breaking every action I do apart."

Naruto said "Because I threw you off your game this morning and made you doubt yourself but after you did the guilt dinner you would have went back to the way you are and then you would have cancelled our bet so you wouldn't have to remind yourself of what you did. You would have went back to your normal life and your pride would have kept you from listening to my advice I gave you. Even now your thinking you should just tell me to goto hell and walk out that door and tell me never to come back to your store because I hurt your pride...but you know why I did that..."

Tenten was quite for several moments and Naruto said "I did it because your pride is keeping you from being who you really are. I told you that you got one chance to show EVERYONE who you really are...the promblem is you don't really know who you are. Just because your a woman doens't mean your weak, just because your a kunoichi doesn't means you will have to sleep with a target for a mission. Just because other people see women and kunouchi like that means you have to become something your not to prove them wrong. You should embrace the fact your a woman and a lovely one at that, you should embrace the fact your a good kunoichi. If you want to dress sexy for a date and some guy hits on you doesn't mean the nose bleed he has is from perverted thoughts. You could give it to him with your right cross and still be who you really are. The question is will you let your pride stand in the way of you being who and what you really are."

Tenten had tears in her eyes as she heard Naruto words and Naruto got up and walked over to her and hugged her and Tenten cried as she asked "How...how do you know so much about me...Why...why did you do this." as she cried.

Naruto closed his eyes and said "For years I have suffered emotionally by trying to be something and someone I'm not. I can see the same pain I felt in your eyes...as Ninja our lives could end at any moment. If someone close to you died your pride would keep you from crying over thier death because you don't want to be seen as weak...people think ninja's are just emotionless tools to be used and thrown away...we maybe ninja...but we are also human. Don't let your pride destroy your humanity. It's what seperates us from the demons and monster of the world." as he stepped back.

Tenten who had stopped crying durring his speech and wiped the tears away from her eyes and said "But why..."

Naruto said "Because I wanted to...simple as that." as he smiled kindly at her.

Tenten smiled and then the next moment Naruto found himself falling backwards as Tenten tackled him and kissed him as she wrapped her arms around his back.

Naruto eyes widen in shock and felt Tenten stick her tongue in his mouth decided 2 can play this game and started a tongue war with her.

Tenten began to slowly withdraw her tongue into her mouth and as Naruto tongue followed Naruto had no warning before she punched his own jaw lightly causing him to bite his own tongue.

Tenten quickly stood up and said "That was for all the headaches you gave me today and for stealing my first kiss."

Naruto who was holding his mouth said "ow 'y ton'ue."

Tenten said in a challenging voice "4 pm, 6th of next month, training ground 13. Train hard as I'll show you who I really am." as she turned and stomped out.

Naruto thought "_Women...At least now she won't become like she was when Neji died durring the Akatasuki war...I still remember her finals words before she died, how she was sorry she never got to be herself."_ as he got up and move back to the table and began to draw a seal on the scroll.

In Naruto bedroom Jigsaw looked out Naruto bedroom door through the crack and thought _"__**Good, he started her down a new path in life. His methods are different then mine but still effective...you have an effect on people to give them a better life. That is why I have chosen you as my apprentice...the question is, will you walk the path before you, or make a new one.**_" before he shushined away.

That night Mizuki was leaping through the trees when the branch he was about to land on exploded.

Mizuki was thrown backwards and landed with his back against a tree. Mizuki quickly got to his feet and looked around and said "Whose there." as he pulled out a kuinai to defend himself.

A bird glided down and landed on his shoulder and opened its beak before a senbon needle shot out of the birds mouth into Mizuki ear lobe making him scream as blood came out of his new ear hole as he jumped away from the bird.

The bird landed on the ground and was covered in smoke and there stood Naruto who said "Hello Mizuki."

Mizuki glared at Naruto and said "What the fuck are you doing here demon." in pain as he pulled the needle out carefully.

Naruto smirked and said "Demon, what demon." in a confused tone.

Mizuki quickly got an evil idea and said "You want to know, fine, I'll tell you. You know the story about Kyuubi. How it was killed. It was a lie. The Yondaime couldn't kill it so he sealed it inside you making you the new Kyuubi. That is why everyone hates you."

Naruto yawned and said "Really...interesting. Anyways I am going to stop you now...tell me, why do you have the forbidden scroll traitor."

Mizuki frowned as he saw his idea fail and he quickly threw the bloody senbon he had pulled out of his ear lobe at Naruto who exploded as the senbon stab him causing Mizuki to fly backwards into the tree behind him knocking himself out.

Naruto sighed as a sweatdrop formed on his head and thought "_Experience really is that much of a difference...of coarse having experience fighting the most powerful S-rank missing nins in he world as well as demons and power hungry dictators, revenge obessed...you know what forget it. Mizuki a small fry compared to my enemies." _as he quickly tied up Mizuki and opened the scroll and read the next couple of jutsu which were the Kage kunai no jutsu and Kage Shuriken no jutsu quickly memorizing the hand signs. Naruto then pulled out a roman candle and shot it into the air.

With in 5 minutes several ANBU arrived and one in an INU mask said "What is going on here Uzumaki."

Naruto tossed Inu the forbidden scroll and said "Mizuki-teme here was stealing that. I saw him sneaking out of the Hokage tower earlier when I went to speak to Jiji. I didn't think anything about it until I found one of the guards in the tower knocked out. Realizing what happened, I then grab the guards emergency flare and came after Mizuki. I knew I had to stop him long enough for someone else to come or you guys would have thought this was another one of my pranks until it was to late and Mizuki had esaped completely. Luckily for me Mizuki got distracted by the flare and forgot to activate his exploding notes that he had threw at me on a kunai. I was able to use it against him after avoiding the second one he threw at me and the force of the blast caused him to hit his head knocking him out."

Inu frowned behind his mask and opened the scroll and Naruto said "It's the forbidden scroll of seals. I looked to see what was so important that he would attack another Konoha ninja for it."

Inu said "Dragon, I want your squad to take Mizuki to Ibiki and tell them Mizuki is a traitor. I'll inform the Hokage about this...and your coming with me Naruto."

Naruto said "No problem. Jiji and I have a long night ahead of us while he tells me about Fuzzy."

Each of the ANBU froze as they heard this and Inu said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Baka here has loose lips. Tried to distract me by telling me about the truth."

Inu said "I see...and what do you think about it."

Naruto looked at the sky and said "Those who don't follow the rules are trash...but those who abandon thier comrads are worse then trash...what does that make those who abandon thier leaders orders and turn on thier own."

All 3 teams of ANBU looked at Inu who looked down and Naruto said "It doesn't matter I guess. I'm just some bastard child from a rape of some no name whore. My father probably was some bandit who would slit his comrads throats for a dime." as he started to walk away.

Inu said "That's not true."

Naruto stopped and said "Really...and how would you know Inu. The Sandaime claims he doesn't know who my parents were. How can you know...If you know something about me and my parents then where are they, if they are dead then why didn't someone who knew them give me a better life then the one I had...why did the Yondaime choose me...If I'm the only child born on that day then how will anyone know that unless the nurse who delivered me told them which means she knew who my mother is or was. Because the Yondaime beleived in me...why, do I possess some kind of awesome bloodline that makes it where I can hold Kyuubi that nobody else possess. If so why is it that Konoha, a village that loves bloodlines, hates me. Because I'm the Yondaimes son...I've had that thought once since I do look like him some...but if that's the case, then Konoha is full of nothing but traitors who spit on the Yondaime grave...Which is it Inu...am I the son of a traitor and a whore...or am I the victim of a village full of traitors and liars...and if you know the truth, why haven't you told Jiji...and if he knows...how can I ever trust him again."

Inu frowned behind his mask and Naruto yawned and said "I'm tired. You got the scroll and the traitor. Nothing Jiji says will make a difference. I got a demon sealed in my stomach. I have no other choice but to become a weapon of Konoha. If I don't whose to say the council or Jiji won't have me killed and the furball sealed in some other kid. I don't have a choice...I never had a choice...since nothing that happens to me matters anyways what good is going to see Jiji right now when he has other things to deal with. Besides, everyone will probably blame me and try to have me killed or banished claiming Mizuki innocent. The best I can hope for I guess is nobody ever knows I protected the village again since I figure some of the shit in there could be used against Konoha. Anyways I'm tired. Good night." as he jumped into the trees and within moments was out of sight.

Inu clenched his fist and spun at speeds that would have made Gai jelous and slammed his foot into Mizuki chest who had been picked up by 2 ANBU and Mizuki flew back over 20 ft from the kick as several broken bones was heard as he rag dolled across the ground.

Dragon being the only one who could find his voice said "Are you alright Inu."

Inu said "No...I'm extremely pissed. That fucking traitor deserves death for what he has done here tonight. Neko, I want you to take your squad and observe Naruto. Make sure he doesn't try to kill himself or run from the village. Don't hurt him or make things worse but if he does try to . Dragon, when you take Mizuki to Ibiki make sure you tell him word for word what Naruto said about Mizuki and his belief about who and what he is now. I want Mizuki to be nothing but a pile of mud with a vegitable for a brain after Ibiki finds out all he can. After that I'm asking the Sandaime for permission to cut the traitors heart out with a spoon." as KI came off him in Waves.

All any of the ANBU could do was nod before they shushined away with Mizuki.

A few moments later the sound of thousands of birds chirping was heard before a tree exploded.

That night Naruto who felt the chakra of the ANBU team thought "_Seems Kakashi worried about me huh...lets see what they think of this."_ as he got up and got dressed.

20 minutes later Naruto saw the forrest of death and quickly ran at the walls and ran up them before flipping over the fence to the inside. Once inside Naruto cut his hand with a shuriken and began to run through the forest with his hand bleeding.

Neko said "Shit, looks like he might be suicidal after all. Come on, we can't lose him." as her and the rest of the ANBU on her team jumped into the forest of death.

Within 15 minutes Naruto was panting lightly do to the blood loss and running at **his** top speed.

The ANBU were also panting in thier hiding spots. Each of them realising WHY all the ninja have trouble catching him when he pulls a massive prank.

Naruto used replacement as a tiger jumped out of the woods at his back and the tiger slid across the ground before a kunai went into the back of it's head.

Naruto said "Come on you fucking forest. Can't you do better then that."

Neko frowned and sent handsigns to her team before she took off her mask and showed Yuugao Uzuki.

Yuugao jumped down and said "What are you doing here."

Naruto turned around and said "Taking a walk."

Yuugao looked at the tiger and said "And the tiger."

Naruto said "I got hungry so I thought I would get something to eat."

Yuugao said "You know it's illegal to be here."

Naruto said "Then why didn't you stop me before I got this far...ANBU."

Yuugao tensed and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "2, 6, and 11 from my position...I'm a sensor. It's how I am able to avoid others when I pull my pranks...I recognise your charka signature and the other 3 here from when I captured Mizuki. It's bad enough I'm a weapon at best and a demon at worst but I have to be treated like a prisoner in my own home...I guess it's a cell now huh Neko."

Yuugao frowned and said "Inu was worried about you and asked us to watch you to make sure you were alright."

Naruto snorts and said "Really. If that's true and it's illegal to be here then why didn't you stop me before I jumped the wall, why didn't you save me when that tiger attacked me. Bye the way, the guy at 11 might want to look at his back. This guys friend is coming and he's approaching him from his right."

A few moments later a thud was heard and a male voice said "I'm alright, he was right though."

Yuugao said "Why are you here."

Naruto moved to the tiger and pulled out the kunai and frowned and said "Stupid piece of shit. Broke." as he threw it into the woods and said "I don't like being stared at when I'm trying to sleep. When I went to the bathroom I created a Kagebunshin for you to follow. I knew whatever a kagebunshin learns is transfered back to the original. Got to thank Mizuki for the jutsu since it was in that scroll. C-ya." as he went up in smoke shocking the ANBU.

Yuugao quickly put on her mask and said "Quick, back to his apartment." as she jumped away followed by the other ANBU.

After they were gone the kunai that was thrown in the woods was covered in smoke showing Naruto who had a smirk on his face and thought "_Kagebunshins don't bleed."_ as he moved toward the tiger he killed.

The next day Naruto walked into the accademy class room and saw Kiba with several bandages on his body and said "What the hell happen to you Kiba."

Kiba growled and said "I hate you."

Naruto said "Ah, don't be that way. I got you a piece offering." as he pulled out a small scroll that had seals on it and Naruto sent chakra to one of the seals and a bone he size of an arm appeared from the scroll and Naruto set it as well as the scroll on Kiba desk.

Akamaru yipped and jumped out of Kiba jacket and grab the bone and Kiba said "Where the hell did you find a bone that big."

Naruto said "Training ground 44. I needed to blow off some steam yesterday after someone pissed me off so I went there and got attacked by a tiger. I killed it and thought since I don't want any bad feeling between you and me after today I would give you a piece offering. The scroll is filled with the bones of the rest of the tiger. Now you can show any cat that Akamaru can chew them up and spit them out. Right Akamaru."

Akamaru yipped happily before going back and chewing on the bone.

Just then 2 shouts of "SAFE" was heard as Ino and Sakura arrived before they started to fight each other and ff to the side Naruto standing beside Kiba said "So...do you accept my peace offering."

Kiba looked at Akamaru who gave him the sad puppy look and Kiba said "Yeah...I probably had that coming yesterday for attacking you."

Naruto said "Maybe...anyways we still have that bet right."

Just then 4 ANBU shushined into the room all covered in dirt and cuts and each ones body seem slouching and Naruto said "Oh, hey ANBU, what you guys doing here."

Neko said "I really hate you right now. I'm tired, sweaty, hungry, soar...your worse then PMS."

Naruto said "What ever do you mean Neko-chan. PMS is natural like mother nature. I'm the number one hyper active surprise ninja...besides, how can you be sure I'm even the real me."

Neko groaned and said "No, you can't be...please...I beg of you...tell me your the real one. We have been chasing after you ALL night long."

Naruto said "You know, there are better uses for someone with my stamina at night...Of coarse Jiji might kill me for putting one of his top kunouchi on a medical leave...but if I was suicidal what a way to go...death by stamina enduced pleasure." with a smirk on his face.

Neko fell to her knees and as the other 3 ANBU fell on thier ass.

Iruka walked in at that moment and blinked and said "Um...excuse me ANBU but can I help you with something."

Neko turned to Iruka and said "Iruka-san, please...we can't do this any longer. We..."

The voice of the Sandaime said "Neko."

Neko turned and said "Oh Hokage-sama, thanks goodness. My team and I would like to request a nice and easy S-rank mission. We don't care what it is. Kill the Tsuchikage, fight an army of Bijuu, destroy the moon. What ever it is, we accept just as long as you don't make us follow and watch Naruto. Since he learned the Kagebunshin no jutu it is impossible keep up with and stop him. My teams chased him across the forrest of death, up the Hokage monument, to the outpost at XinChin. Through the gambling parlor in Tenisi and finally back here just a few minutes ago. Please sir."

The Sandaime looked at Naruto who face had become neutral and said "Do you have anything you wish to say Naruto."

Naruto said in a dead tone "Just enjoying my last night of freedom before becoming a tool Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime bit his lip as he heard this and thought "_Kakashi was right, Naruto spirit is broken...I have no choice then."_ and said "Well I came to give you this. Now that you are legally an adult by ninja standards it's time you were given what's rightfully yours." as he pulled out a scroll.

Naruto blinked and caught the scroll the Sandaime pulled out and tossed to him and asked "What is this."

The Sandaime said "Answers to questions you couldn't know before now. In that scroll is information on your history Naruto. Inside it is information on your clan, your bloodline, as well as information on your mother."

Naruto eyes widen and thought "_No way."_ and he quickly opened the scroll and began to read and then looked up and said "Why...why wasn't I informed of all this sooner."

The Sandaime had a sad smile on his face and walked over and sat down on Iruka desk and said "Naruto...I will answer your question but know there are some things that I can't tell you either because they are village secrets, because your parents left instructions for you not to know or you are not ready to know them yet. I will tell you what I can either here or we can go back to my office and talk privately. If I tell you I can't answer then accept my answer. Do you understand."

Naruto nods and the rest of the class looked between the Sandaime and Naruto and the Sandaime said "So do you want to talk privately or here."

Naruto said "I...I guess do it here because if there are village secrets you can't answer I don't want someone to try and learn them secrets because they think I know and then get themselves in trouble."

The Sandaime said "Very well. I guess the first place would be to give a little history about the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki clan was originally from the land of Whirlpool. The Uzumaki clan was specialist in seals. The reason for this is because of thier bloodline."

Sasuke said "What is his bloodline."

The Sandaime glanced at Sasuke and said "Sasuke, you and everyone else here are ordered to be silent. This is a clan matter and you are lucky to even be allowed to hear such information. If you or anyone else interupts me again besides Naruto who has the right to know then I will have your ninja career ended today and your chakra will be sealed off forever. Do I make myself clear."

The Sandaime turned back to Naruto and said "Now where was I...Oh yes, the Uzumaki bloodline is not like normal bloodlines...I guess the best way to explain it is to tell you how my sensei first told me. The Uzumaki bloodline is the heart of Konona and the source of the will of fire that our village was founded on. It is controlled by your emotions. Strong emotions like love, kindness, friendship, loyalty, happiness...positive emotions like that...well...alright, I know how to explain it."

Naruto asked "Why is it so hard to explain."

The Sandaime said "Well...Alright, I guess I can tell you. As you know the day you were born was also the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha...You were taught here at the accademy about how the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi."

Naruto frowned and the Sandaime said "That story is extremely edited...The Kyuubi is the strongest of all the Bijuu and should have killed the Yondaime before he ever had a chance to defeat Kyuubi...it was actually your mother, immediately after giving birth to you that single handedly gave the Yondaime the time he needed to defeat Kyuubi. Her desire to protect Konoha and most importantly you made her chakra so strong she was able to turn her own chakra into chains and bound the Kyuubi in place for several minutes giving the Yondaime the time he needed."

At this everyone in class was wide eyed and Naruto said "But if that's true then why isn't she meantioned in our history books. Why hide the truth."

The Sandaime said "There are several reasons why her involvement had to be kept a secret Naruto. The first is the history of the Uzumaki clan and Konoha...Mito Senju, wife of the Shodaime Hokage was in fact a member of the Uzumaki clan. Her niece was Kushina Uzumaki, your mother who was sent here to learn from Mito when she was but a small girl for several reasons but the biggest reason was to become Konoha seal master. Nearly every seal in Konoha was in fact created by the Uzumaki clan."

At this everyone was shocked and Naruto said "But why were the Uzumaki clan seal specialist. I don't think I understood that."

The Sandaime said "Because thier chakra control was very random. If they were angry a small e-rank jutsu that could light a small fire could instead become an S-rank jutsu. You have to understand that back then most of the clans kept thier secrets very well guarded since there was no hidden villages. As such chakra control excercises that we know and use now were not available back then so to compesate your clan became seal masters...the best in the world."

Naruto said "I see. Why didn't Mito train her son or Tsunade to become seal master for Konoha instead of my mother."

The Sandaime said "Mito only had one son and he only had 2 children, Tsunade and Nawaki before he was killed in the first Shinobi war. Nawaki was killed in the second Shinobi war and Tsunade who had started to study seals up until her brother was killed decided to become a healer so if some other person who she loved needed healing she could save them. That was why Mito requested another member of the Uzumaki clan to come to Konoha."

Naruto said "So...if the Uzumaki clan are such great seal master then why haven't I been learning seals."

The Sandaime said "Well...I guess you could say to protect you. You see, your mother was once kidnapped by Kumo who wanted her for her bloodline. By this time the land of Whirlpool and the rest of you clan had been destroyed durring the wars. The secret that Kushina was Konoha top seal master was such a well guarded secrets, Minato Namikaze and Jiraiya of the Sannins were both taught seals by her to help keep the secrets she had. A seal master is actually more valuable to a hidden village then ANY clan. It was for this reason the Konoha symbol on all your hiate has the Uzumaki clan symbol in the heart of it to show our thanks to our first and greatest ally, the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto frowned and said "But...if you wanted to protect me then why let me keep my clan name, why hide so much history between my clan and Konoha. Why hide my clan secrets. Your basically saying my clan was just as much as a founding clan of this village as the Uchiha and the Senju clan. Why hide that."

The Sandaime said "That information is directly related to your father which is a subject just as much of a secret as your mother and clan. Until you make Chunnin I can't tell you."

Naruto looked down and said "How many people know all this."

The Sandaime said "Until today only 4 people knew this information. Myself, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and one other who must remain a secret until you can know who your father is. It's not because your father was an enemy or a bad person. Your father was a very honorable and loyal ninja of Konoha who died the day you were born. It's just the information about him would put you in a lot of danger and instead of having people try and kidnap you then people would try and assassinate you."

Naruto bit his lip and said "You said until today, how many knew this before you came into this room."

The Sandaime chuckled and said "That was very good catching that. As for how many know about it. I informed the Shinobi council and the clan heads."

Naruto looked down and said "I see...Since I am the last of my clan and since you and the council declared me an adult back when I moved out of the orphanage and since I am an adult by ninja standards, does that mean I have clan rights now."

The Sandaime said "Yes though you won't get your clan seat on the council until you are 16 and at least a Chunnin. Other then that you have all clan rights."

Naruto looked down and said "Tsunade is Mito granddaughter and I'm Mito grand nephew. That means Tsunade was my mother second cousin and my third cousin right."

The Sandaime said "Yes though she is not in Konoha."

Naruto said "Question, would I have any rights to the Senju clan property, if nothing more then the guy in charge of the estates until she returns."

The Sandaime said "I couldn't give you access to live there without Tsunade permission. After she passes away you would then recieve it unless Tsunade will said otherwise. Why."

Naruto said "Well I was just thinking if Mito lived there then maybe some of my clan teachings are there."

The Sandaime said "Possible...while I can't give access to live there I don't see any harm in a compromise. I'll be willing to escort you there to look around and if we come across something I feel would count as belonging to your clan I will allow you to make a copy of it."

Naruto said "I guess that is better then I originally thought since I don't know how much is included in the seal on this scroll."

The Sandaime said "Well I do have to make a few rules Naruto. You see, one of the reasons I have not allowed you access to seals is I am going to have Jiraiya teach you seals that your mother taught him. The problem is I don't want you to do to much since seals can be very powerful and very dangerous. Any seals that you create are to be shown to me or your sensei who was a student of the Yondaime Hokage and currently the top seal master in Konoha due to Jiraiya duties keeping him away right now."

Naruto said "I see...I have one last question...it's about last night, what Mizuki said."

The Sandaime said "Yes."

Naruto said "The choice you made the day of the thing Mizuki mentioned...it was because of the good of the many, wasn't it."

The Sandaime said "As a Hokage I have had to make decisions I did not like. Some of them I have down right hated like the suicide mission I sent my son on. For the good of the village I had to send my son on a mission I knew he would die on...the choice I made that day was just as tough as the one you are asking about."

Naruto said "I see...I should punch you in the face for that...in fact I had planned to this morning except I had a very interesting dream last night. In fact until you handed me this and told me about my clan I didn't really believe my dream."

The Sandaime said "Oh...and what's was that dream."

Neko said "And when the hell did you have time to sleep. We chased you everywhere." in a rightous voice.

Naruto looked at her and said "You know, I could stand here and make you feel like an idiot all day by second guessing me but if I did that I wouldn't get the amusement I am about to get. First off, Kagebunshin don't bleed. Remember seeing me bleed last night. From that point until the first kagebunshin dispelled is when you lost me. Don't feel bad ANBU because you didn't know since nobody really uses that jutsu...if they did then the Sandaime here would know that all those years wasted behind his desk doing paperwork could have been avoided by using them to do the paperwork while he sits on his couch, read his little book, and smokes his pipe in piece. The memories transfer back to the original when dispelled and thier solid clones who know what you know."

The Sandaime went wide eyed and turned to the chalk board and grab a piece of chalk and drew a circle and wrote the word **IDIOT **before he started to bang his head against the chalk board.

After a few moments the Sandaime turned around and several gennins had to cover thier mouths to keep from laughing at the red marks on the Sandaime face. Naruto had no problem laughing his ass off.

The Sandaide said "Something you find amusing Naruto."

Naruto said "You know, I maybe an idiot sometimes but I heard when a person face is red like that it usually means thier blood pressure is up. That's not healthy for an old man like you. Perhaps you should go see a doctor and quit getting worked up." in a humorous tone.

The Sandaime looked at him and said "I am sure your worry for my health is well founded."

Naruto said "No, not really. If I was I wouldn't have taught Konohamaru my sexy no jutsu."

The Sandaime's eyes widen as he paled and Iruka said "You didn't."

Naruto said "Oh, I did even better then that. You claim my sexy no jutsu is a stupid jutsu but I have found a way to use it as an A-rank capture or assassination jutsu."

The Sandaime frowned and said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "You know how kunoichi have to sometimes do a seduction mission. Imagine the effect someone using the sexy no jutsu to pretend to be a kunoichi to get close to a target, say someone who believes that they could become hokage by defeating thier grandfather because his sensei filled his head with ideas that there are shortcuts to being Hokage. Imagine being disguised as a kunoichi who appears nude causing the perverts to get distracted long enough to get up close and personal where any number of things from a kunai to the throat to a poison powder or anything else could be used. Then escaping and as the guards search for the kunoichi they never would think to look for the guy who walks away casually."

Everyone in the class was wide eyed and the Sandaime said "But you wouldn't have Konohamaru kill me...would you."

Naruto said "No...but he will give you a reason to have a check up for all the blood you will be pissing after he kicks you where it counts."

The Sandaime sighed and said "Your enjoying this...aren't you."

Naruto said "Maybe...but after last night and what happened can you blame me."

Everyone was looking curiosly at Naruto and the Sandaime wondering what that meant and the Sandaime said "Mizuki has been killed for his part in that event Naruto." causing everyone to go wide eyed.

Iruka said "What event. What was Mizuki killed for Hokage-sama."

Naruto said "Mizuki turned nuke nin and attempted to flee the village with a village treasure after attacking another Konoha ninja."

Everyone was shocked and the Sandaime said "Lucky for the village Naruto here actually found the ninja who had been attacked and helped slow Mizuki escape while signaling for ANBU who arrested Mizuki. Due to the fact we didn't know if Mizuki had an partner the leading ANBU who arrested Mizuki decided to have this squad here guard Naruto in case someone decided to get revenge against Naruto for it until we could get everything straightened out."

Naruto said "I told them I didn't need a guard to protect me and to prove it I have been giving this squad hell trying to find me when I created Kagebunshin that lead them all over the place when I was at home in bed sleeping peacefully."

Sasuke said "How did you learn Kagebunshin no jutsu. It's a A-rank kinjutsu."

Naruto said "Oh, that was a bet between the Hokage and me. I had bet him that village security was getting lazy and that I was more then ready to become a ninja so he decided to give me a chance to prove it. The painting of the Hokage monument was actually that test and the Kagebunshin no jutsu was the reward for successfully doing that."

Sakura said "Why would the Hokage do that."

Naruto said "Oh, simple, back before the Kyuubi attacked Konoha it was discovered Iwa had a demolition specialist sneak into the village and set exploding tags inside of it so that when they exploded they would have severaly damged the village and killed many of our people. He wanted to test village security to make sure it couldn't happen again." as he used ANBU handsigns causing the Sandaime as well as the ANBU to look shock as Naruto signed **Threat real, explain lunch. Just agree, Get Hyuuga head, tower**

The Sandaime said "Yes. Now Iruka if you would please explain the teams. After that Naruto, you and the ANBU team will have to come to my office to be officially debriefed about last night. Neko, see that he arrives promply."

Naruto said "I'll just come with you. Team 7, me, Sasuke, Sakura under Hatake Kakashi. Right."

The Sandaime blinked and said "Yes, how did you know."

Naruto said "Traditional team. Rookie of the year, top kunoichi of the year and deadlast. Kakashi the only person in the village who can train Sasuke in his bloodline so it's a no brainer."

The Sandaime said "I see...well Neko, please escort Naruto and Naruto...no more pranks."

Naruto said "I'm good. I got that out of my system...for now." as he slid the scroll in his pocket and stood up and move over to Neko and said "Please be gentle, it's my first time."

20 minutes later the Sandaime Hokage was in his office with Hiashi Hyuuga when a swirl of leaves appeared with a beat up and abused looking Naruto who said "Damn Neko, if I liked it rough I would have went with Anko instead."

Neko raised her hand and Naruto said "I'll be good." quickly.

Neko said "See that you do...with your permission Hokage-sama, I request the rest of the day off for my squad and I."

The Sandaime said "Granted."

Neko left and the Sandaime said "Alright Naruto, start explaining."

Naruto looked at Hiashi and said "How much does he actually know about my clan and our history in this village."

The Sandaime said "He knows what I informed you earlier."

Naruto snorts and said "Then he has no idea that I am in fact Kyuubi 3rd Jinchuuriki here in Konoha."

Hiashi eyes widen as did the Sandaime and the Sandaime asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Remember how I said I had an interesting dream last night. Dear old dad pulled a fast one and sealed part of his soul and the soul of my mother inside the seal along with fuzball."

The Sandaime was shocked and Naruto sat down and said "Dad was the one who taught me ANBU handsigns and also the one who informed me about the Iwa exploding tags inside the Hokage monument. He told me you can have the Hyuuga clan head go inside and look around to verify my story. It was discovered shorly before he left to go for my birth and had planned to deal with it after my birth. Unfortinately someone had other plans that day."

The Sandaime said "I see...did your father tell you anything else."

Naruto said "Both him and mom told me a lot of things. The question is what do you want to know."

The Sandaime looked at Hiashi and said "Hiashi, I expect everything you have heard and that you are about to hear to be kept secret. Do I make myself clear."

Hiashi nods and Naruto looked at Hiashi and said "You already know I am Naruto Uzumaki, I also know that you are Hiashi Hyuuga, father to Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga, uncle to Neji Hyuuga and was the twin brother of Neji father."

Hiashi asked "How do you know so much about me."

Naruto said "Because I was planning to come speak to you soon about something and I had been researching everything I could to prepare for meeting you."

The Sandaime said "What ever you are wanting to speak to him about will have to wait Naruto I have question I need to know the answer to."

Naruto said "Very well, I'll seek an audiance with you later Hiashi-san as one clan head to another."

Both Hiashi and the Sandaime was shocked by the change and manors Naruto just displayed and the Sandaime said "Did your parents tell you what happened the day you were born. Why the Kyuubi escaped the seal."

Naruto said "Kyuubi didn't escape, it was released. Konoha has got a traitor in our village who has been suppling our enemies with very high level secrets."

The Sandaime asked "What do you mean Naruto."

Naruto said "As you know the Shodaime's wife Mito Uzumaki Senju was in fact the first Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi when she used her bloodline and knowledge of seals to seal the Kyuubi in herself after Madara Uchiha had summoned it durring his battle with Hashirama Senju. As you also know durring the birth of her son the Kyuubi attempted to break free when she was weakened. My mother was asked to come to Konoha to become the 2nd Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi when she was a little girl and when she went to give birth to me my father had taken several precautions to help her to make sure the Kyuubi didn't escape. That information was VERY classified info...but some guy with a black cloak with red clouds wearing a spiral mask attacked my parents when I was born, used me as a hostage, kidnapped my mother, broke the seal on her releasing the Kyuubi, was able to control the Kyuubi with some kind of genjutsu, ordered the Kyuubi to attack Konoha, and was still able to fight my father to a draw even when he was using the Hiraishin thanks to his own time/space jutsu. Dad and mom told me this guy not only knew the exact location I was to be born, the exact date I was to be born as well as several other things that was classified information. My parents didn't know who this guy was but they both are sure he was the mastermind behind the attack. Dad said when he was fighting the guy he did give some info that could be used to find out who the traitor is though."

The Sandaime said "What did he say."

Naruto said "Dad said the guy claimed his ally in the village that told him about my birth was the one who was the money behind research into recreating the Mokuton bloodline. Dad said this guy claimed there is some kind of ancient stone tablet hidden under the Uchiha clan compound that has messages written by the Six Realm Sage that can only be read with the Magnekyou Sharingan, the Byakugan, and the Rinnegan. Each eye can only read part of it and it relates to the history of the Bijuu and thier creation. Dad thinks the guy he's fought is wanting to try and recreate the process the Six realm sage did when he created the Bijuu so he can make an army of demons that would be under his control. That is why he had his spy here funding research into recreating the Mokuton bloodline. To give him more power control over the demons he's hoping to create...I don't know if that helps but that was all the info he could give me. Mom and Dad only had that one chance to speak to me. They said they probably won't ever be able to talk to me again. Mom and dad told me some personal thing and they loved me...dad said it hurt him to have to seal the Kyuubi in me and that he did it for 2 reasons...one was because he knew that I would be able to handle Kyuubi chakra...and the other was to aid me in getting stronger so that I could help protect Konoha. If that guy succeeds in creating his army of demons, I would be one of the best chances to fight against his army that Konoha has...especially with the knowledge of BOTH his signature jutsu."

Hiashi and Hiruzen eyes widen and Hiashi said "You know the Rasengan and the Hiraishin."

Naruto said "Know them, yes...perform them...not yet. That was part of what I was wanting to speak with you about."

Hiashi said "I thought you said you were wanting to speak with me for some time since you claimed you were gathering information on me."

Naruto said "Well, it's related to what I was wanting to speak with you about. The Hyuuga clan has the best chakra control in the village. Your clan probably knows more about chakra control then anyone else in the world. Before last night I had been thinking about a way to improve my chakra control since everyone had told me it was my greatest weakness. I realised there was something I could do for you that would benefit you and while doing it I could also benifit...but with the new info I got from dad and mom about this guy I think you should look back at the other 2 major events that have happened to Konoha since the Kyuubi attack."

Hiruzen asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Dad said this stone tablet needs the Byakugan, Sharingan, and Rinnegan...how convienent that a foriegn ninja just so happened to know which room a certian person slept in and how to get inside."

Hiashi eyes widen and said "Are you saying this man you spoke about is the one behind my daughters kidnapping."

Naruto said "It does raise some flags if you think about it. From what I found out that kidnapper knew not only how to enter your clan house, where Hinata was, and how to avoid detection. Also if you think about it, if this guy needs the Byakugan to read the tablet, it was the perfect setup. Kumo did the actual kidnapping after getting intel from the triator in Konoha. Then once he made it outside you clan compound he could have double crossed Kumo and killed the Kumo nin and kidnap Hinata where Kumo get blamed and no one would be the wiser...of coarse there is always the back up plan and I don't mean your brother."

Hiruzen said "What back up plan."

Naruto said "Revenge is ugly, trust me, I've seen it all my life. Now I am sure there were plenty of people in your clan who were not happy with the fact your brother had to sacrifice his life to keep the village from going to war. What if some of those members wanted revenge but couldn't do it officially...our traitor could have approached someone with an offer for revenge at a price...or he still could approach someone."

Hiruzen said "You know something...don't you."

Naruto frowned and said "I suspect something...it's just pieces to a much larger picture but if I am right then someone plans to assassinate Hinata."

Both mens eyes widen and Hiashi said in a demanding voice "Tell me what you mean...NOW."

Naruto said "The rumors I heard is your clan see's Hinata as a failure, weak. A disgrace to the Hyuuga name...the fact she hasn't been sealed shows that you care for her...but Neji is another story, a prodigy seen only once a generation, someone who has a reason to hate Hinata since she was the one who was kidnapped. I think either someone is going to approach Neji or a member of your council if they haven't already and offer to arrange for Neji a chance to face Hinata in a way where he would have the advantage since Hinata wouldn't be allowed to use the seal even though she wouldn't anyways. The Chunnin exams."

Both men frowned as they thought over the words Naruto spoke and Naruto said "I think the Uchiha massacre isn't what everyone thinks also. I think the guy in the mask was really behind that. I think the guy in the mask was the real person who killed the Uchiha clan. I mean he was able to fight dad when he used the Hiraishin and be even. That means this guy is SS-rank. With a space time jutsu like the Hiraishin, it would explain how they were killed so quickly and easily. I think either Itachi has joined this guy or that he took the blame to protect Sasuke while he went out looking for that guy. I think the guy killed the Uchiha clan so he could either try and take that stone or to steal a set of Sharingan eyes to read it without anyone realising his involvement."

Hiruzen mind began to race with possibilities and Naruto said "But like I said, I can't prove anything, those are just my suspicions. Dad told me to have the Hyuuga head come here when told about the mountain so that way when I told about the mountain I could also tell about the stone and you both could also use the mountain as an excuse to goto the Uchiha estate claiming that Hiashi here needed range to see if there was any hidden on the outside like there was on the inside and find out if that stone is still there and if so see what it said where only you both would know and then either destroy it or seal it away. Hopefully someone from your clan hasn't already been aproached and read that tablet. Dad told me also that you might have Kakashi go with you because his Sharingan might be able to read it or at least part of it since the guy meantioned the Magnekyou Sharingan, what ever that was."

Hiruzen said "Naruto...I don't want anyone else to know the info you have told us here."

Naruto said "Alright but I want something from you in return. Something from both of you actually."

Hiashi said "And what might that be and why should we listen to you Gennin."

Naruto said "Besides the fact I could help save Hinata life without alerting the spy that we know he exist, make it where she won't be seen as weak any longer as well as possibly bring Tsunade back to the village to take over as the Godaime Hokage as well as a few other things that could help both the village, and both our clans, nothing much."

Hiruzen said "What is it you want exactly."

Naruto said "What I want is you to call a meeting with the clan heads. Use the up coming Chunnin exams as a cover saying you want the clans to work on some way to appear even stronger then before with so many clan heirs who will be in the exams due to politics. While doing this have me here as the new clan head and Hiashi here brings up my new status making it sound like he doesn't believe I should be here like he see's me as beneath him and I want you to slip up and reveal my father on accident when I am being my usual self and act the way everyone expects me to."

Hiashi asked "Why should we do this."

Naruto said "Because when I hear about my dad I'll ask about my fathers jutsu. Jiji here will claim that Jiraiya who is my godfather and he will get his balls busted by me when I get the chance but Jiji says Jiraiya will be coming after the exams to teach me Hiraishin jutsu while Kakashi will be teaching me Rasengan. After the meeting you will act like you want to spy on me to learn the Rasengan and also to prove that I shouldn't be a clan head. You will make it sound like an order for Hinata to get close to me and spy on me. Tell her you want her to train with me in hopes I will reveal the secret of the Rasengan since it compares to your clans ultimate defense. This will allow Hinata to train with me while keeping your council off your back and bitching about Hinata."

Hiashi thought a moment and said "Your plan seems plausable."

Naruto said "Yeah, but the real fun will come in the domino effect that I figure will happen. Ino will see Hinata with me and will confront Sakura about it. Both being the gossipers they are will try and get answer from me and Hinata and I won't tell them anything while Hinata will finally break down and tell that she's being forced to. This will make both Ino and Sakura wonder why would your clan force Hinata to get close and with Jiji ordering you during the clan head meeting not to tell anyone about my father Inoichi won't be able to tell Ino why and will use my bloodline as an excuse.

Ino will try and help Hinata and will help boost Hinata confidence and I'll be doing the same thing. I'll invite Ino to start training with us which will make her become a better kunoichi and she will force Choji and Shikamaru to get stronger since she will get use to training with someone with my stamina as will Hinata and Hinata will have the same effect on her team. Hinata seeing the effect she has on her team as well as being around Ino and me will make her stronger and more confident. Neji will see me as a loser because of his fate complex and think that I am making Hinata weaker and so he will underestimate her. I plan to help Hinata work on her confidence, chakra reserves, stamina, speed and her natural flexibility. I may not know much about your clan style but I do know that if you can't hit the person because they are flexible enough or fast enough to dodge them then you style won't be as effective as usual. Add in the fact Hinata will gain experience from fighting me and my kagebunshin army will make it where she learns to predict and counter strikes from multiple directions which will help recreate the Hyuuga ultimate defense or possibly even create a new set of moves that could surprise you and your council which you will want to be added to your clan moves."

Both men were wide eyed as they heard this and Hiashi said "That is a very well thought out plan."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Well most of it I have been working on for a while now so it should be well thought out."

The Sandaime said "I can understand the reason you want the meeting to involve the clan heads is to get Ino, correct."

Naruto nods and the Sandaime asked "Why."

Naruto said "Several reason. Hinata will need another girl to be there to help her because there are things a guy can't help a woman deal with on an emotional level. Ino is pushy enough to force Hinata to face her issues instead of hiding from them. Ino will also spend time with me and learn the real me and not the idiot thinks I am. She will then gossip about me with other women which will help improve my image in the village and with the fact you told about my clan and bloodline I'll start having fangirls. This will help me when I get older because of the CRA."

Hiashi said "You plan to invoke the CRA."

Naruto frowned and said "Truthfully I wish I didn't but I realise something that hasn't been taken into account. Kyuubi. When I die, the furball will be released. I don't know if anyone without the Uzumaki bloodline can actually hold him. That means that odds are if Konoha is to survive then he's going to have to be sealed inside one of my children. I'm going to have to have multiple children to ensure that there will be an Uzumaki who could hold the Kyuubi for the future of our village which means the CRA. At least with my plan I can chose women on my terms to be the mothers of the future Uzumaki clan."

Hiruzen frowned and said "Yes...I hadn't taken that into account as I have been more focused on the present then the future...I'll agree to your plan."

Hiashi said "As will I."

Naruto said "Good, then I only want one other thing from you Jiji. I want Sannin travel rights."

Hiruzen said "What...why."

Naruto said "A back up plan. There's a chance that my plan will back fire or that the thought of me being to dangerous or bad will stick in womens heads so there is a chance that I'll have to restore my clan with women from outside of Konoha. The Sannin travel papers are so that way if I do meet someone outside of the village I would like to get closer to in order to restore my clan then I can't be labeled a missing nin for going to see her or them while trying to get them to come live here. There is also the fact I need to get in contact with Tsunade so if I am to convince her to return to Konoha to become the Godaime Hokage then I will need the rights to leave and hunt her down if she isn't where she is suppose to be."

Hiruzen said "You really believe it will be that easy."

Naruto snorts and said "No...but every journey begins with a single step and this is mine."

Hiruzen said "Very well, we will get the clan head meeting out of the way and then you can go back to the accademy to meet your team. I'll give you your Sannin travel rights but only after you have proved you are strong enough to take care of yourself."

Naruto said "Deal." with a smirk.

Hiashi thought "_I may have honestly believed that you didn't deserve the status you got...but now I see you are more dangerous then I ever would have thought. I wonder how much of your idiocy was real and how much of it was an act."_

Hiruzen thoughts were similar to Hiashi and thought "_You parents would be proud of you Naruto."_


	4. Savior or Avenger

Naruto walked into the classroom after lunch and saw everyone coming back in and saw Kiba and said "So, was I right Kiba. Did I win the bet."

Kiba frowned and said "You might be right, we still have to see if anyone else actually passes thier test."

Sasuke said "Did the Sandaime tell you anything else about your bloodline."

Naruto said "Just that I'm going to be in the same boat as you and have to have multiple women in my life to restore my clan...Why didn't you ever tell anyone you could have a harem Sasuke. I'm sure some of your fangirls would love to share you. Hell, Sakura and Ino wouldn't have had to break up thier friendship all those years ago if you had...did you get pleasure out of them fighting each other and hurting each others feelings."

Sasuke said "Hn." as he turned and looked ahead to the front of the classroom.

Naruto said "So that's it huh...I should have known." as he turned and started to walk away to the back of the class.

Ino said "You should have known what."

Naruto said "You won't like my answer Ino and I don't want to hurt yours, Sakura, or anyone elses feelings...by the way Sakura, I won't ask you out anymore. It's not because of my new status or anything like that. I won't ask you out anymore for 2 reason. 1 is you have asked and told me to leave you alone so I will. I don't want there to be any problems between us since we will be teamed together until we are either promoted or one of us dies at which point we will get a new teammate. The other resason is personal so I won't say anything."

Sakura said "And why is that Baka."

Naruto said "If you can hit me I'll tell you." as he leaned against the wall.

Sakura said "Huh, you act like your suddenly something now that you know who your mother is."

Naruto pursed his lip and said "Ino, the seeds never broke the surface. I hope next time you try and plant the seeds you will remember what went wrong and learn from your mistake." as he sat down causing several to look confused.

Ino eyes widen as she realised what Naruto meant. Just then the door to the room opened up and Naruto said "Team 8 and 10, your sensei here."

Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuuhi walked into the room and Asuma said "How did you know that we are the sensei of those teams."

Naruto said "Kurenai Yuuhi, genjutsu mistress of Konoha and Asuma Sarutobi, member of the the fire temple guards. Like the fact that Kakashi is team 7 sensei because of Sasuke, Kurenai will be able to use her specialty of Genjutsu to help teach Kiba, Shino, and Hinata to track someone by eliminating one or more of thier senses which will help them become a better tracking team and because of your skills of being a fire temple guard and having to guard the feudal lord and gathering information to protect him you would be the perfect person for a capture and interigation team like Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Right."

Everyone was wide eyed again at Naruto and Asuma said "Your right but how did you know so much about us."

Naruto said "Bingo book and street smarts. I maybe an idiot at book smarts but when it comes to improvising and street smarts I've got the rest of my class beat hands down. That was why when I figured out the teams I made a bet with Kiba to get his support of an idea I want. Since both your teams would work together really well if teamed up I think a little test might be a good idea so you both can see how good your teams really are besides the standard test."

Kurenai ask "What kind of test."

Naruto said "You both know my reputation as being a prankster and my stealth skills by being able to pull off the Hokage mountain prank. My idea for a test is for both your teams have to track down and capture me in a time limit. If I can evade capture for the time limit then each of your students have to tell me one way they either attempted to capture me or track me. That way I will learn to avoid those kind of tricks in the future however if they capture me then I have to tell them one of the ways I was attempting to avoid them that ANBU and several others have had trouble figuring out so they can learn to watch for those out in the field. 6 on 1, preditor and prey."

Asuma asked "Why do you want to do that."

Naruto smirked and said "How about a bet. Give me a 5 minute head start and you join your team in trying to catch me before sunset while I leave a kagebunshin here with my team to wait for Kakashi-sensei to show up. If I can avoid you and your team until sunset you and Kurenai-sensei will have to give me one free lesson each. If you catch me then I will pay for your cigs for an entire month and I will pay for your favorite food for a month Kurenai-sensei."

Sasuke said "Your so full of yourself dobe."

Naruto said "Really...then how about joining the wager Sasuke. You also look for me until sunset after giving me a 5 minute head start. If I can avoid you also then you will pay for all my purchases at the Wolf claw weapon shop on my next visit. If you catch me then I will be your personal servant for an entire month. Think about it Sasuke, you could make me do anything you want for an entire month."

Kiba said "Hey, I want in on this."

Naruto said "Your included with your sensei. If you want to make some kind of bet, what are you offering."

Kiba said "Well um...what do you want."

Naruto said "Hm...how about if I evade you all until sunset then you will beg your sensei to get both teams to do this again next week. If you catch me Kiba then I will clean your clan kennal for a month."

Sasuke said "But what about being my servant."

Naruto said "That's only if you catch me Sasuke. Your bet is totally different then Kiba bet. This way there is 2 of you and one of me. 1 winner. What will you do." as he winked at Asuma and Kurenai as both thought "_Bell test."_

Naruto said "So...is that it, anybody else want in on this."

Ami said "I do."

Naruto said "Sure, you catch me you can have my spot on team 7 so you can be with Sasuke, I win you have to go on a date with a gennin named Rock Lee. That goes for all you fangirls. If you catch me you can have my spot on team 7 but if you lose then you have to go out with that Gennin I meantioned. If you want in just sign your name on a piece of paper and give it to Asuma-sensei so that way if you don't want in on the bet then you don't have to worry about going on a date with Lee but if you hand in the paper then you do. Think of it as a kunoichi mission training."

Asuma and Kurenai eye widen and Ami said "Deal."

Naruto said "Banks closed so are you all ready. All deals are final, you break your word, you lose your ninja license. That's a village law, not mine. Everyone ready...5 minutes start...Now." as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kiba said "What the hell."

Asuma said "Kagebunshin no jutsu. Damn it, it's going to be hard to find him."

Sasuke said "Yeah right, the dobe doesn't stand a chance." as he got up and started toward the door.

Asuma said "Where are you going."

Sasuke said "To win my slave."

Asuma said "Not until the 5 minutes is up. If you do then you automatically lose and since Kurenai and I heard all the bets, all bets are official in the eyes of the village and you will have to pay. Do any of you girls want in on that bet. If so I will need a paper with your signature on it before the time limit is up."

Kurenai said "3 and a half minutes left."

Sakura said "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I'll help you find him." as she pulled out a piece of paper and signed her name and quickly ran over to Asuma

Ino said "But your already on team 7 Sakura."

Sakura said "And when Sasuke-kun wins with my help then I'll be on the team with him alone." as she stuck out her tongue at Ino.

Asuma glanced at Kurenai who had a tick above her eye.

Kiba said "Can he really trade his spot on that team like that."

Asuma said "Yes. I am surprised that he knows the law to use it though because if he done it any other way then he wouldn't be able to do it."

Ino asked "What law."

Kurenai said "Sorry, we can't tell you that part because your not suppose to know that law unless your a Chunnin or higher." while thinking "_The law relates to training for kunouchi only missions._"

Ami said "I don't care what you say Sakura. I'll help Sasuke-kun catch Naruto and win."

Ino said "Like hell, I will help Sasuke-kun."

Asuma slapped his head and said "It seems that I got my hands full huh."

Kurenai said "Yes...it appears Hinata has found a loophole though." as she saw Hinata with her Byakugan on.

A few moments later Kurenai said "That's 5 minutes." and then jumped out of the way as all Sasuke fangirls along with Sasuke and Kiba ran out the door leaving Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Hinata.

Asuma said "Well come on, we better start looking for Naruto." as he pocketed the slips of papers with girls names on them.

Shikamaru said "Troublesome." as he got up along with Choji.

Shino stood up while Hinata who had pushed her fingers together and got up also moved to join the others.

Shino said "You do realise that we will most likely lose this excercise. Naruto delayed us with the betting to waste time to give him the advantage."

Kurenai said "When he threw his spot on team 7 in the pot he basically destroyed any chance for team work most had."

Asuma said "Well come on, lets go see if we can't get a little help in tracking him down."

Choji said "Isn't that cheating."

Asuma said "We are ninja, being sneaky is what we do."

A bird sitting on the window thought "_How right you are Asuma. While your all looking for the boss, boss is halfway to Suna right now thanks to the reverse summoning scroll he made yesterday and had a kagebunshin sneak out of the village with."_

2 hours later Kakashi appeared and blinked as he saw an empty classroom and thought "_Did I miss something." _

A puff of smoke caught his attention and Naruto appeared and said "Yo, sorry I'm late, got lost on the road of life."

Kakashi sweatdropped and said "Hmm, you say something."

Naruto said "Yeah, I want to talk with you a minute privately Inu."

Kakashi one eye opened wider slightly and said "Oh..." in an amused tone.

Naruto said "I told Neko I was a sensor so I recognised her chakra signature. I also recognise yours as well. Did the Sandaime tell you about my...dream last night."

Kakashi said "I don't..."

Naruto held up his hand and chakra began to gather in his hand in a shape that Kakashi quickly recognised but before it got to controlled Naruto said "Dad sealed his and mom soul in me also that day. Last night I got to meet them while I was asleep...it was most likely a one time thing though. Anyways I just wanted to say thank you for looking out for me...I...I was upset last night and felt betrayed by everyone...Even if I did give them hell, the fact you had someone watch me to make sure I didn't do anything stupid was something I appreciated."

Kakashi closed his book and walked over and sat down and said "I see...is there anything else you wanted to say."

Naruto said "The Sandaime classified some stuff that you might want to ask him...like what REALLY happened the day I was born...tell him I think you should know in case the guy in the mask shows up again. I know both dad's jutsu but nobody but you, me, Jiji, and Hiashi knows about me meeting my parents. I know you know enough about the Rasengan where it could be claimed you are the one who taught it to me and Jiji has already stated as much and we are going to make it seem like Jiraiya will be the one who taught me the other one. I can't do either yet more then what you saw but I do know how they are done. I was told how to do some other things as well so if I seem more advance then I should be I thought you should know. Dad told me to trust you if I felt you earned my trust and so I told you some of my secrets but there are things I don't want to tell you or feel are private."

Kakashi said "I see...so where are your teammates."

Naruto smirked and then told about the bets and Kakashi smiled and said "Impressive."

Naruto said "Thanks. I'm not really here. Boss left a clone here while he was avoiding everyone. He said if you wanted to you could just find Sasuke and Sakura and then tell them to meet for the bell test tomorrow."

Kakashi blinked and said "You know about the bell test. Did sensei tell you the meaning behind it."

Naruto said "Only after I had done told him the meaning while we were discussing something else. Dad told me since I understood the value of teamwork and the value of comrads that I would have no problem with the bell test. After I inquired about it he told me it was the test he used for your team and the one Jiraiya used for him as well as the test the Sandaime used for the Sannins."

Kakashi said "I see...so where is the real Naruto."

Naruto said "Don't know. Boss is going ghost right now. When he does that you won't find him. One of Sasuke fangirls are coming. When and where should boss meet tomorrow."

Kakashi said "Training ground 7, 5 am and don't eat breakfast or he might throw up."

Naruto said "So 8 am and eat a light breakfast. Cya." as he was covered in smoke and when the smoke cleared there was a bird there which hoped up on the window and then jumped off the window and glided to the tree.

Kakashi saw this and thought "_Interesting. Your just full of surprises Naruto."_ as he pulled out his book and shushined away.

Meanwhile Naruto was at the edge of the land of Fire where the woods began to thin before turning into the desert of Wind country.

Back in Konoha

Sasuke was looking around in shops as he ran through the village looking for Naruto.

As he ran into a large intersection of the market district a huge puff of smoke appeared which quickly engulfed him catching everyone attention.

When the smoke cleared Sasuke found himself in a huge glass cage.

Sasuke began to look around trying to figure out what was going on when his eyes widen and screamed "Itachi." as he saw Itachi inside part of the glass cage with his hands tied above his head.

A voice was heard bouncing off the walls of not only the glass case but also the walls of the village as everyone looked confused and the voice said "**Hello Sasuke. I would like to play a game with you."**

Sasuke found that he was in a room without a way out and he was clenching his fist as he tried to break the glass to get to Itachi who was also trying to get out but found that he couldn't use chakra or break the glass.

The voice said "**My name is Jigsaw and the game I would like to play is called Savior or Avenger. In a few moments you will have the power to decide the fate of the man in the box in front of you. If you look to your left you will see a clock with a 2 minute timer on it. When that timer activates the chamber Itachi is in will begin to fill with water. When the timer reaches zero Itachi will be completely submerged in the tank. The moment it does a seal in the room you are in will release a sword. You will then have 2 choice. The first is to run up the stairs on the left side and using the sword to break the glass on the top of the tank Itachi is in saving his life. One of two goals you have. If you choose not to save him but wish to kill him yourself then run down the stairs on the right side and enter the room below Itachi and use the sword to stab upwards into the tank Itachi is in. The road to vengence or salvation are both a one way street and both are full of pain and hardship and come with consequences. You can not choose to walk both paths. You must chose one or the other because the box your brother is in has an implosion seal in it. If Itachi dies before the pressure in the box he is in is released by you breaking the box either from the top or bottom then this entire glass cage will implode sucking in the entire cage and everyone in it killing you both. Now watch the TV in front of Itachi and learn the truth about the Uchiha massacre."**

The TV came on and showed Itachi standing in front of Koharu, Homaru, and Danzo and Homaru said "Itachi, the negotiations between the Sandaime and the Uchiha clan have failed. The Uchiha refuse to stop this madness and it is only a matter of time before the entire village becomes involved in a civil war."

Koharu said "You have informed us that the Uchiha clan are planning a coup against the village. You know that this could cause the entire destruction of the village because we have not fully recovered from the Kyuubi attack or the war with Kumo yet."

Danzo said "That is why we are ordering you to eliminate this threat. You are ordered to kill all the Uchiha's."

Itachi was quite for several moments and said "I'll do it on one condition. Allow me to spare my brother Sasuke. He has nothing to do with the coup. He will not be harmed or informed about the coup. In exchange I will take full responsibility for killing my clan as well as harboring thier sins and when the time is right Sasuke will clense our family honor by killing me. If you try and betray me I will tell all of Konoha secrets that I know."

Danzo said "Very well. We are in an agreement."

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes or ears nor could anyone in the crowd who were watching what was going on. The entire village also heard the entire thing and Jigsaw said "**Now you know the truth about the massacre and your clan it is time you decide. Will you follow in the footsteps of your clan and be a traitor betraying your brothers faith in you as your clan betrayed Konoha or will you become the savior of your brother always believed you would be. Both paths are painful and have dire consequence. Now choose. The clock is ticking Sasuke. Savior or Avenger."**

Sasuke looked at the tank Itachi was in while clenching both his fist and saw that it was filling with water and Sasuke looked over and saw the timer was counting down.

Itachi feeling the water filling up closed his eyes inside his cage and began to make peace.

Outside the cage several ninja were trying to break the glass but couldn't including the Sandaime who had arrived.

Sasuke glared at Itachi and said "Is it true. Did you kill them on orders." with venom in his voice.

Itachi kept his eyes closed and said nothing and Sasuke clenched his fist and watched as the tank filled completely up. The moment it did a sword appeared in the cage where Sasuke was and a glass door opened up leading him to the stairs.

Looking at the sword Sasuke grab it and looked at Itachi and bit his lip and clenched the fist of his free hand and said "I hate you, despise you, and I will kill you and then I'll kill those who ordered you to kill our clan...no, not our clan. MY clan.. I will bring _vengence _to my family you traitor." as he stomped down the right stairs.

Entering the room Sasuke grab the sword with both hands and then shoved it upwards into the cage where Itachi was.

When Sasuke did the glass above him broke and thanks to the pressure from the water the glass fell down onto Sasuke causing him to scream as he was cut all over his body including his face and eyes.

Itachi was being held by the ropes holding him above his head and he looked at his brother who withered in pain as the water he was in began to turn red with Sasuke blood.

Jigsaw voice said "**Vengence is a road that leads only to missery. You will have to live with the consequences of your decision for the rest of your life."**

Sasuke screamed as he held his bleeding face "I'll kill you. I'll kill you Itachi and Jigsaw and everyone else. I'll destroy you all and show everyone the might of the Uchiha clan. I'll destroy those fools and Konoha I'll..."

Itachi said "ENOUGH...foolish little brother. Enough." as he slipped out of the wet ropes that held his hands before falling to the bloody water and standing on it.

Itachi said "Our clan has been nothing but the source of pain and suffering. I won't let you disgrace us anymore." as he bent down and picked up the sword that Sasuke dropped before looking at Sasuke and said "Goodbye brother. I love you." before he stab Sasuke in the heart.

Sasuke gasped a moment before going still while everyone else outside the cage was in shock and Itachi pulled the blade out of Sasuke body before pointing it at his own heart and said "Mission...Complete." before he stab himself into the heart as well.

As he did Itachi body beside Sasuke in the bloody water.

The Sandaime closed his eyes before the sound of breaking glass was heard and Hiruzen opened his eyes and saw the cage was being sucked into a seal along with the bodies of Sasuke and Itachi.

It wasn't but a few moments later before there was nothing left showing what had happened.

A bird on a building went up in smoke.

In the desert of Wind Country Naruto froze as he recieved the memories from one of his Kagebunshin and thought "_My god...what..."_

Jigsaw voice said "**Actions have consequences Naruto. I told you that a butterfly flapping it's wings can cause a Tsunami on the other side of the world."**

Naruto turned and saw Jigsaw sitting on a sand dune and Naruto said "What the hell John. Why did you kill Sasuke."

Jigsaw said "**You wanted to play hero again. I told you that sometimes a person can only be saved by themselves. Sasuke made his own choice. He could have become the Savior his brother wanted him to be but instead he chose to become an avenger again. You've already seen what that path will lead to. Do you actually want history to repeat itself."**

Naruto frowned and Jigsaw said "**Your cover story for you knowing things you shouldn't was rather good but still full of risk. All it takes is a single stone to break a house of glass or lies. Do what you want but remember there every action has consequences**." before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto clenched his fist and slammed them into the sand as a tear fell from his eye.


	5. Faith and Trust

That evening the Sandaime Hokage was looking out the window of his office when a voice said "**Hello Hokage-sama."**

Hiruzen froze hearing that voice and turned around and looked at his room and said "Whose there, show yourself."

Hiruzen saw a puppet step out from behind his desk and said "**I am Jigsaw."**

Hiruzen frowned and looked around the room and said "A puppeteer."

Outside in the village many people were looking at the Hokage tower in shock including a few 'birds' hearing the Sandaime and Jigsaw voice.

Jigsaw said "**In a manner of speaking. Either way it's not important as I am here to deliver a message."**

Hiruzen said "I do not like speaking with someone when they are not in my office. Show yourself puppetteer."

Jigsaw said "**I've spent many years living with this face Hokage-sama and you'll find that it is the only face you will meet when dealing with me...as for why I am here...I would like to play a game."**

Hiruzen frowned and said "Well I don't feel like playing games...especially with how your last one ended." as he glared at the puppet.

Jigsaw said "**This game is not one you have a choice of playing because you are already on the board playing. You just don't know it yet. Do you know how I was able to get Itachi here for my game earlier. I didn't have to capture him or even force him. No, all I had to do is give him certian information about your former student Orochimaru and Danzo, Homaru, and Koharu and he was willing to play my game. Life is a game, we are all pieces on the board. As the leader of this village you should understand that since every time you send one of your ninja on a mission it is like choosing which piece to put where on a board. You could say that I am just another player on the board of life if you want."**

****Hiruzen said "Why are you here."

Jigsaw said** "Being the player moving the pieces on the board makes it easy to forget that the pieces are more then wood or stone. As Hokage you have put the needs of the many over the needs of the few but you have let a few of your own personal feelings interfere with the needs of others. One being your feelings for your old teammates Homaru and Koharu. Another feeling is for your one time favorite student Orochimaru, and another is for your predecessors legacy. Those choices are ones that you have let weigh you down and cause you to feel years older then you are to the point you just want to sit down and be left alone as time passes you by...but time is not something that lets you just sit back and do nothing. Even mountains rise or fall and oceans grow or shrink with time. Like the oceans and mountains time changes things and so you must change as well."**

Hiruzen said "I don't have time for riddles."

Jigsaw said "**But all you have is time...time to prepare for your eventual time to die. Many game pieces never reach the point in time you have been granted and have been removed from the board. By you sitting there doing nothing but take up space brings nothing but disgrace to the pieces that have fallen."**

Giving Hiruzen a moment to think over his words Jigsaw said "**That is why I have come to give you the same information I gave Itachi to get him to play my game. As we speak your former student Orochimaru is preparing his new village that he created called the Hidden Sound village to come for the Chunnin exams. Danzo has made an alliance with Orochimaru and the payment for the alliance was the Sharingan. Orochimaru has a jutsu that lets him take over the bodies of others like a Yamanaka but on a semi perminate basis. Orochimaru tried to use this Jutsu on Itachi but was over powered. Danzo offered him Sasuke in exchange for him killing you. Danzo with the support of Homaru and Koharu would then become the Godaime Hokage because Danzo has said that he would let them stay in power as the elders, something they fear loosing since your predecessor threatened to replace them when he was in office. The old wish to remain in place of power because they feel that being unneeded is worse then being unwanted. Anyone could become Hokage because the village needs a leader...but not everyone wants the leader to be you."**

Hiruzen pursed his lip and Jigsaw said "**I have put in motion several games, each with a life hanging in the balance. Each game is a piece of a much larger puzzle. You are one such piece. With Itachi and Sasuke dead the Uchiha clan is all but dead and thier pieces on the board are being removed...at least that is what the world believes. The Uchiha blood still flows in this world. Each now lives in the shadows. Many people witness the deaths of Itachi and Sasuke...but no body was recovered. Is it because they were destroyed...or was it to hide the truth that what you saw was nothing more then puppets disguised as others. With Itachi knowing his brother is in danger because of the elders and Danzo selling him to Orochimaru, do you believe he would sit back and do nothing. Especially when he was willing to kill everyone but his brother."**

Hiruzen eyes widen and said "You telling me that Itachi and Sasuke are alive."

Jigsaw said "**Or not. The choice is yours to believe if thier pieces have been removed from the board. Some will believe they have while others will be unsure or believe they are still alive. Deception is the greatest skill a ninja has. Everyone always assumed that Sasuke hated his brother...or was it another deception. Are you even sure that Itachi really was the one who killed his clan...or that his clan is actually dead. There are many ways to fake death in this world or make people believe they are dead. All it takes is to distract the audiance with the left hand while the right set things up from the shadows...Was Itachi really loyal to Konoha...or was he secretly more loyal to his clan. Is it the kunai you see that kills you or the one you don't know about coming from behind that kills you. Sasuke never showed he cared for anyone but himself...was he a lone avenger...or a spy waiting to strike. He was in the perfect place to learn about Konoha future strengths with his classmates being the heirs of rival clans. This village loves the son of a traitor while the son of a hero they hate and dispies. If you weren't so busy sitting still and letting time pass you by, perhaps you would know more about the other players on the board."**

Hiruzen frowned and Jigsaw said "**My game is called Faith and Trust. You have to trust in others to follow your orders but do you trully have faith that they will do what they say they will. Someone asked you for travel papers whose faith in you and this village has been put to a test. Do you trust this person to return if they leave and if you asked for help from them do you have faith you would get it. You agreed to give them papers but you made an excuse so you have time to make sure they are loyal to you before you do. Does that mean you don't have faith or trust in them. The choice is yours Hokage-sama. Everything that has been said in this office has been heard by everyone in this village. You are merely a piece on my game board Hokage-sama and it is the one I am speaking about whose game I wish to play. Can that person have faith in you enough to trust you or is your trust in him not enough to have faith in him. Choose Hokage-sama."** before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hiruzen frowned as he saw Jigsaw was gone and thought "_Damn it. I'm to old for this shit."_


	6. Apprentice

The next morning Naruto stood at the coast between the land of Fire and the land of Wave where the future great Naruto bridge was being built toward. Frowning Naruto took off across the water using water walking to travel the distance between the mainland and the island.

2 hours later after making it to the island Naruto walked the path he took in the future before coming to the tallest house on the tallest hill in Wave.

Taking a deep breath Naruto opened the door and walked in and saw John sitting there and he said "**I've been expecting you Naruto."**

Naruto frowned and said "I'm sick and tired of this. I want answers."

John said "**Answers you seek and yet you do not see the entire picture...do you."**

Naruto growled and John said "**You want answers but you don't understand the right questions to ask. Instead of asking why I used Itachi and Sasuke like I did you should be asking if I could have done that at any time like I demonstrated I could, why did I do it now."**

Naruto pursed his lips and John said "**The same could be said about why did I speak with Hiruzen and tell him about Orochimaru now. Why do it when he would be the most angry at me...the answers to all those questions is NONE of them are the one whose currently playing my game...YOU are."**

Naruto blinked and started to open his mouth and John said "**Why did I choose you when I did to come back in time, why didn't I come to you when you were younger or when you needed help the most. Why wait until after you had faced all your challenges...rememeber my words about Sasuke. Sometimes the only person who can save someone is themselves. I wasn't just speaking about him. I was speaking about you...remember what I said to Hiruzen. While those words were spoke to him they were said for you to hear. Everything I have done so far has been leading you on a journey of self discovery Naruto. You had chose to sit back and let time pass you by just as Hiruzen was doing. You had all your ties severed making it where nobody could save you from the path of self destruction you were going down and making it where the only one who could save you was yourself. All of this has been a test for you to see the individual pieces of your life that makes you who you are. You have taken the broken pieces of other peoples lives and molded them into the picture you are today replacing who you really are."**

Naruto said "What does it matter to you about what my life is like. It's my life."

John said "**I told you I have put people into games of life and death where they had to save the most important life of all, thiers. You have not lived your life. Instead you have merely been a puppet controlled by everyone including me. I gave you task that I wanted done. Not what you wanted or what you cared for. I gave you task and you continued to be a puppet and follow the commands of those who has strings on you. Coming here today is the first time you have done something that is trully of your own choosing. I hinted that I would be here but I told you not to come until your mission here and yet here you are standing before me."**

Naruto frowned and said "What are you really after John. Why is it so important to you that I quit being a puppet as you claim."

A seal on the ground began to glow and the next moment Naruto found himself in a white room and he blinked and John appeared and said "**It's time you learn WHY I am really called Jigsaw." **before he disappeared.

The walls began to glow and Naruto blinked as he saw the events of all of Jigsaw games up until his ex-wife Jill dies and her killer is punished.

When it was over Naruto found himself back in the house in Wave with John standing in front of him and John said "**Like Jill, you are someone who tries to help others only to be used by them for thier own purpose. Your goals are good but your methods are flawed."**

Naruto said "And yours aren't."

John said "**Life is precious Naruto but not everyone appreciates the gift they have. You know how precious lives are because you value life so much and know what it is like to have and lose and not have and gain. My methods maybe flawed but those who live through them know the value of lives...especially thier own."**

Naruto frowned as he looked in thought and John said "**But that isn't the entire truth about WHY I am here."**

Naruto eyes focused on John and said "Then why are you here."

John said "**Did you notice how each of my games was built on by another which was built on again and again until the final GAME OVER. How do you think I was able to set that up so perfectly."**

Naruto mind began to think over everything he saw and frowned and said "I...I don't know.

John said "**Did you notice my sickness...the cancer that was killing me."**

Naruto said "Yeah, what about it."

John said "**My cancer wasn't a natural development...in fact it was exposure to the Jyuubi chakra in the future that caused it."**

Naruto blinked and blinked again and said "Huh...what do you mean."

John said "**I told you I have lived many lifetimes...well that isn't exactly true. You see...I was brought to life by Kabuto who was experimenting with the impure world ressurection in order to perfect it into what you faced in the future. Since I had no knowledge of jutsu or fighting skills that he knew of he locked me away and after the war was over I was released...it was after I was released that I began to learn about the world around me and since I was not able to use chakra like you or others I learned about seals...I used that knowledge to first seal my soul into this body and then used it to create a jutsu that allowed me to move in time. As I experimented with time and pefected my time jutsu I finally figured out how to go back to the time own time...unfortinately I had came in contact with the Jyuubi chakra at one time before the Six realm Sage originally sealed it in himself on my trip back in time...when I got to my own time I tried to teach to warn my younger self...he though that I was a trick or a dream...he didn't believe me and I had to sit back and watch as Jill was attacked and our son die again...do you know what it is like to see someone you know is going to die and not be able to save them."**

A flashback of Sasuke death appeared in his mind and said "Yeah." in a quite tone.

John said "**I see you are starting to understand. You can't save everyone and sometimes the only person who can save them is themselves."**

Naruto bit his lip and John said "**That is why I am here before you Naruto...I want to save myself."**

Naruto's eyes widen and said "What." in a shocked tone.

John said "**You and I are a lot alike. We both have suffered and both know the value of life more then anyone else. Even those of an enemy. You have seen the world around you fall into chaos and you have seen those who fall from the chaos...You believe that the only way to stop the future that you saw from repeating is through brute strength...but brute strength does not always change what is in the the hearts and minds of others...give me a chance to teach you what I know...an honest chance."**

Naruto pursed his lips and asked "What good would that do."

John said "**Remember the lessons you have been taught about power and control. You are a mass of power with very little control, not just in chakra but in all things in your life. You are able to grab many hearts and minds easily and chance them but when it comes to picking up the few or the one you either only partially succeed at best or fail. If you accept my offer and become my apprentice I believe that you can succeed where we both have failed...so I ask you...Do you want to play a game...or is this Game Over."**


	7. 3 by 3

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he found himself in his apartment in Konoha and he blinked and looked at the tiles on the ceiling and thought "_How long has it been since I last saw those...a year...2...10...I don't even know. John...John wanted to make sure I trully understood. He took me around the world showing me people and places while using his time seal. His skills with traps were on a level no ninja ever hoped to achieve on thier own but...I wasn't alone, was I. If I am right about where I am then I just finished the year in the accademy after I failed the 2nd time so that means that I have one last year. I came back before then because I plan to change things...Well I should say it's not me but rather Jigsaw. John won't be brought back to life by Kabuto. I am now Jigsaw in honor of a man who valued life...Look out world...It's time to play the game."_

2 months later Mizuki shut the water off in his shower and got out and grab a towel off his towel rack when a scroll fell off of it catching his attention.

Blinking in suprise Mizuki narrowed his eyes and began to look around before picking up the scroll and saw his name on it and thought "_Where did this come from. I don't recognise the handwriting."_ as he opened the letter.

The next moment the letter began to glow with a seal on it and Mizuki disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When the smoke cleared Mizuki found himself in a glass cage and he blinked and said "What the hell." Inside the glass cage was a table and chair and a chess set was set up.

The next moment there was another puff of smoke that drew Mizuki attention and he saw a black hair woman in a black ankle length dress appear in another glass cage that was exactly like his with a table, chair, and chess board.

Mizuki tried to say something to the woman but no noise would come out of his voice.

Looking at the woman he saw she also wasn't able to say anything even thouhg she moved her lips but no sound came out though when she looked at Mizuki she blushed since he was naked.

Just then another puff of smoke drew his attention to his right and he saw a blond hair woman with huge breast wearing a green jacket. The room the woman was in had several tables on them that looked like an operating room.

The next moment there was another puff of smoke in another glass room and this time the Sandaime Hokage appeared in a glass room that had a desk with several glass bookshelves and filling cabinets.

Another puff of smoke and another glass room appeared connected and Orochimaru appeared and looked around suprised before he narrowed his eyes as he saw each of the figures in the other rooms and he saw several try to make a sound but no sound could be heard and he also tried to speak but no words would come out.

Like before there was another puff of smoke and when it cleared there stood Kabuto who looked around and when he saw who was in the different rooms he was wide eyed and looked around trying to figure out what to say or do.

Another puff of Smoke drew everyone's attention and there stood Jiraiya who blinked before glaring at Orochimaru and tried to say something but Orochimaru got an amused look after he saw Tsunade try and break out of the glass but nothing happened.

This time when another puff of smoke appeared Sasuke Uchiha found himself in a glass room and looked around confused and tried to figure out what was going on.

Finally in the middle of all the glass rooms there was another puff of smoke and when it cleared there stood Naruto who looked around confused and he blinked and blinked again before looking at Hiruzen and the Sandaime could see Naruto mouth form the word Jiji but no noise was heard.

If someone were to look at all the glass rooms from above then they would see it looked like a 3 by 3 grid linked together with Naruto in the middle.

A puff of smoke in the room where Naruto was drew everyone's attention and a tape recorder appeared with a note on it.

Looking confused Naruto picked up the tape recorder and read the note

**Play Me**

Naruto frowned but his the play button and all 9 people heard a voice say "**Hello everyone. My name is Jigsaw and I am sure that you are all wondering what is going on and why you are here. The answer is because each of you are part of a game. A game of life and death."**

Everyone's eyes widen and Jigsaw said "**I'm sure by now you all realise you can't speak to each other and that you also can't use chakra or break the glass. The glass has seals on them that prevents them from breaking so don't try. It's useless and all of you should know how short life is so the more time you waste on uselessness the less time you have to possibly live. The games will not start though until I have told everyone why they are here."**

All the ninja tried to escape but found they couldn't no matter what they did.

Jigsaw voice said "**Mizuki, you were chosen for this game because you recently on a mission you were returning from killed your teammate because he became injured and was slowing you down. You believe only the strong should survive and the weak should serve the strong or die. That is why when Orochimaru offered you a chance to work for him in exchange for power you agreed."**

Everyone was wide eyed and those who were loyal to Konoha glared at Mizuki who got a nervous look on his face.

Jigsaw said "**In front of you Mizuki is a chess game. Your opponent is the woman in the room across from you who also has a chess set. Every time you lose a piece Mizuki the room you are in will fill up with 6 inches of water. If you lose the game the table will explode sending glass flying through the room you are in killing you. If you win however then a tile on the top of your cage will fall out and allow you to escape...know this though, every piece on the board is coated in wind chakra and will cut your hands the more you grab them. Since you used your hands to smother your teammate, your hands will be the cost of your life if you survive this game."**

Mizuki frowned and Jigsaw voice said "**Also in case you think you can just wait then every minute you do not move a piece the room will fill up with an inch of water so time is really not on your side."**

Mizuki eyes widen and Jigsaw said "**Tsunade...you are a woman who has had a painful life but instead of honoring the memory of those you lost and living on in thier name you have lived but you have not been alive and you have dragged Shizune down with you...Your life is now in her hands and her life is in yours. If you notice there are several exam tables around you. Every piece Shizune loses in her game of chess a body will appear wounded with fatal but treatable wounds. If that person dies Shizune room will fill with a foot of Sake, the drink you have used to drag Shizune down with you. If you cure the person who appears though then 6 inches of Sake in her room will disappear. Can the legendary Sucker make a comeback and become the legendary medic nin that other nations feared and kunoichi the world over looked up to and start saving the lives of others, or does she trully believe she is really cursed and lose someone she see's as a daughter."**

Tsunade looked in shock and looked at Shizune who was also shocked and Jigsaw voice said "**Shizune, you have followed Tsunade for years through what must have been torture on earth having to run from debt collectors, saving her and yourself from being raped or killed when she passes out drunk and who knows what else...You have a noble heart for trying to save her but sometimes a person can only be saved by themselves. You know now that your life depends on Tsunade saving you for once...but can she save herself also. Your pieces are not covered in wind chakra like Mizuki because you shouldn't be punished for trying to save a life...but every time you lose a piece then Tsunade room will fill with 6 inches of water and blood mixed together."**

All those who knew about Tsunade condition went wide eyed and Jigsaw said "**Yes, I know about Tsunade fear of blood. Every minute the game last that you don't move a piece then an inch of the mix bloody water will fill her room. Every life is precious Shizune, even your own. In order to save yourself you must finish this match as quickly as possible with as few loses as possible because the smell of the Sake will make it harder for you to think every time Tsunade fails to save a life. If you think about it to long though then Tsunade phobia wil get worse and worse until it consume her. The only way to save you both is if you save yourself first Shizune by defeating Mizuki and for Tsunade to get over her fear and save the lives of others and stop worrying about herself. If Tsunade doesn't save at least 4 lives of patients then when Mizuki dies then the Sake in the room you are in will ignite and kill you. That means you also have to let some die because the lesson Tsunade forgot all these years is that even as the best doctor in the world, she can't save everyone. If Tsunade doesn't save at least 4 people before your match is over then you die. Just like your uncle and her brother. If Tsunade saves 4 lives and you win Shizune then after you escape you can goto the seal above Tsunade room and send chakra into it which will cause it to break in that section the seals are visible from up there and you both can live."**

Tsunade mouth went dry while Shizune looked scared.

Mizuki began to look at Shizune and a small smirk began to appear while others looked nervous.

Jigsaw said "**Naruto Uzumaki, you are here because you are actually the key to this entire game. You see Naruto, Tsunade Senju is the granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki Senju. Mito Uzumaki Senju was the wife of the Shodaime Hokage...the Uzumaki and Senju clan were cousins. That means that you and Tsunade are distant cousins and actual blood family though there are questions about exactly how close of that connection was because your father was an orphan named Minato Namikaze or you might know him as the Yondaime Hokage."**

Naruto eyes widen as did Sasuke. Jigsaw said "**I still question exactly how much of an orphan he truly was though. I mean Konoha never had a lot of blonds...but if you look at the white hair man and Tsunade hair, together they do raise a lot of questions about yours and your fathers hair. Especially with someone like Orochimaru as thier teammate..of coarse we can't forget Orochimaru, the pale man with black hair. He stole the DNA of the Mokuton bloodline, a bloodline the Shodaime Hokage had and used it for experimentation. I wonder where he got the sample...maybe from the Shodaime's body...or maybe from the body of the Shodaime's grandson who he brought back to Konoha when he was still loyal. Could Minato actually have been the son of Nawaki Senju created by Orochimaru I wonder...or maybe he stole some of Tsunade eggs and Jiraiya sperm and fertilized them before placing them in another woman."**

Everyone's eyes widen as Orochimaru got a look of fear on his face as Tsunade gave him a look of promised death.

Jigsaw continued "**Since there is no real way to find out if you might be actually the grandson of Tsunade and Jiraiya or maybe the grandson of Nawaki Senju I might as well get on with the other people here...you see, the reason you never knew about your father or your mother is because the Sandaime did everything in his power to prevent you from finding out. Now I am sure you are wondering why he would do this. The reason is partially related to all your fathers enemies...but the other part is related to your mother...you see, your mother was named Kushina Uzumaki and she was sent to Konoha from the village of Whirlpool when she was a little girl for a special mission...the mission...to become Konoha 2nd Jinchuuriki."**

Naruto and Sasuke looked confused while Jigsaw said "**A Jinchuuriki is a human sacrifice. They are someone who has a Bijuu sealed in them. Mito Uzumaki Senju first sealed the Kyuubi into herself to save her husband Hashirama when he was fighting Madara Uchiha. Before she died she had Kushina seal the Kyuubi in herself where it remained until the day you were born when someone attacked your parents and released the Kyuubi in order to have it attack Konoha. Your father did defeat the Kyuubi that day but it is impossible to kill a Bijuu. Instead he created Konoha 3rd Jinchuuriki...you."**

Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock.

Jigsaw said "**The Sandaime passed a law saying it was illegal to talk about the Kyuubi being sealed in you or even speaking about the law...Jiraiya is your godfather. In fact your name comes from a book he wrote that your parents liked. Orochimaru here was part of a group called the Akatasuki who want to capture all the Bijuu for some reason but to do so cost the life of the Jinchuuriki..Sasuke brother, Itachi Uchiha, is a member of this group along with the man who caused the Kyuubi to attack Konoha. Orochimaru here tried to take over Itachi body with a kinjutsu he created which he wants to use on Sasuke since Itachi was to strong for him. Kabuto, the guy with glasses is Orochimaru top spy in Konoha and plans to destroy Konoha and kill the Sandaime."**

Everyone was looking on in shock and Jigsaw said "**The reason I have told you all this Naruto is below you is a seal. It is a seal that is going to destroy the seal that holds the Kyuubi back."**

Everyone's eyes widen and a look of fear appeared on everyone's face.

Jigsaw said "**It won't do it immediately. In fact you may not die at all and might not. You see, Orochimaru here has a dream of learning every jutsu in the world. In this quest he has tried to become immortal and has sacrificed the lives of countless others in his sick and cruel experiments. Something Kabuto has also done. Now a Bijuu has to be sealed into a person when they are a child or baby because the Bijuu chakra is toxic and will kill a person quickly if they don't have a chance to become immune to it like you have. Now when the seal breaks Orochimaru will have to make a choice as will Kabuto. Both will have to use the knowledge they gained from experimenting on others in order to save themselves because the Kyuubi chakra that leaks out will be sent into thier cages. If they are able to keep healing themselves like they do in battle then they will either become immune to the Kyuubi chakra like you are or die. If they become immune then the Sandaime if he passes his test can use the same jutsu your father did to seal the Kyuubi in either Orochimaru, Kabuto, or Sasuke since he's still young enough to hold it should it fully escape."**

Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing and Jigsaw said "**But that is if the Kyuubi escapes. The KI from the Kyuubi will be enough to awaken Sasuke Sharingan where he could enter your mind with his Sharingan and cut off the Kyuubi power in you saving your life...but if he can't stop the Kyuubi then his quest for revenge will be over because the Sandaime will die sealing the Kyuubi into him and Konoha won't let him chase after Itachi to get his revenge because they need to protect thier weapon. Can Sasuke put his own life at risk to save the lives of another if someday theres a chance that person will save his. Jiraiya will also have a chance to save the life of his godson but only if he can focus on breaking all the seals on the glass cage he is in and then get to the top of your cage and create a containment seal to stop the Kyuubi escape...unfortinately Jiraiya hasn't been able to look after you all these years because he's a super pervert and was to busy writing Icha Icha Paradise novels after peaking on women in the hotsprings. His test is to prove which is more important, you or his research because not only will the seals of the cage appear but also the walls will show the sights of different hotsprings around the world filled with attractive, bathing women."**

Everyone was shocked hearing this and Naruto frowned and Jigsaw said "**Hiruzen, you have talked about your greatest enemy, paperwork, for years. Well this time your greatest enemy will become your greatest ally. When your test begins 1000 documents will appear in the room you are in. On one of these documents it tells a jutsu that will allow you to defeat paperwork. If you find it and use it to sign each and every document then the cage you are in will open along with Kabuto and Orochumaru cages if they are still alive. Orochimaru, Kabuto. If you both survive until Hiruzen is able to pass his test then you have a chance to either escape saving yourself, becoming a Jinchuuriki yourself, or killed in your weakened state."**

Everyone frowned when they heard this and Jigsaw said "**Of coarse Naruto there is always the chance you could do learn to control the Kyuubi inside you and master it's chakra once and for all saving not only yourself but the others...All life is precious. Each of you have a life or death risk. You each have to save your own life and in some cases the life of others. Some of you will die today. The question is who. Will Mizuki save himself and be responsible for the deaths of both Tsunade and Shizune. Will Shizune save Tsunade and herself. Will Tsunade save Shizune and herself. Will Hiruzen have to sacrifice himself to create a weapon each Hokage had a hand in creating or will he save his village from his traitorous student and his allies. Will Orochimaru and Kabuto save themselves or will they survive. Will Sasuke risk his life facing down the Kyuubi to save someone else or will he take the chance of gaining power to kill Itachi but have to betray Konoha to use it. Will Jiraiya save his godson and be there for him once or will he be to busy doing his research and will the dobe, the one everyone lacks faith in finally once and for all prove who and what he is. We shall see...Is this a new chance at life for some of you or is this game over...choose."**

Suddenly the seal below Naruto glowed before red chakra began to wisp around Naruto.

Inside the room with Orochimaru and Kabuto a seal appeared on the ground and red chakra began to shoot out of it causing both men to flinch and jump away as best as they could but since the seal was on the entire floor they couldn't.

Kabuto frowned and closed his eyes and began to concentrate on healing while Orochimaru body began to decay so he opened his mouth and another Orochimaru began to come out of it.

Just then water began to fill with 6 inches of water in Mizuki cage and Tsunade room was covered in an 6 inches of bloody water that fell out of the ceiling and covered her in the bloody water also while Shizune had 6 inches of Sake fill her room. Hiruzen room was instantly filled with 1000 sheets of paper and Hiruzen quickly glanced it over before signing it with a pen and grabbing the next one.

Tsunade was frozen in place as Mizuki and Shizune both quickly sat down at thier tables and Mizuki winced as he felt a cut appear on his hand.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto worriedly before glancing at the seals on the glass cage and his eyes moved to the woman naked a moment before hs closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them before focusing on the seals.

Sasuke was frozen in place looking at Naruto as Naruto who was gritting his teeth as red chakra covered more and more of him.

Naruto was gritting his teeth and thought "_Suckers. I have complete control of Kyuubi chakra. The winner for the best actor of the year goes to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...Come on Tsunade." _and screamed "**SNAP OUT OF IT TSUNADE-BACHAN. SAVE SHIZUNE."**

Everyone looked at Naruto in shock and Mizuki said "SHUT THE HELL UP KYUUBI."

Shizune said "HEY, WE CAN TALK AGAIN. TSUNADE-SAMA, SNAP OUT OF IT. IF NOT FOR ME THEN FOR YOUR POSSIBLE GRANDSON."as she lost her first piece.

A body appeared in the room with Tsunade on a table and Tsunade who was still frozen didn't move as another body appeared.

As more water, watery blood, and sake appeared in the different rooms Shizune screamed "PLEASE TSUNADE-SAMA."

NARUTO SCREAMED "**TSUNADE." **as more red chakra came off him and forming a fox shroud and a single tail formed with a 2nd trying to form.

Sasuke passed out at this point.

Kabuto was sweating as his entire body seem to be healing and breaking apart constantly while Orochimaru turned his lower half into a snake and began to run around the walls while every lap around the walls spitting out a new body."

Hearing both Shizune and Naruto Tsunade began to shake

By the time the 4th tail appeared Hiruzen had kagebunshin helping signing paperwork and Kabuto healing was now slowed down but the wounds were only appearing every 3 of 4 minutes. Orochimaru could run 10 laps around the cage before having to create a new body.

The water in Mizuki cage was up to the table as was it in Shizune room who was getting desperate. The bloody water was up to Tsunade hips. Tsunade was moving slowly but working on her 3rd patient.

The sound of breaking glass caught everyone's attention and Naruto glanced and saw Jiraiya was breaking the glass.

Naruto frowned and closed his eyes before the red chakra began to change from red to gold.

The KI began to drop and as more and more gold chakra covered Naruto everyone began to get less and less tense.

When Jiraiya got above Naruto cage, Naruto saw Tsunade was working on the 4th patient and Naruto glanced at Shizune cage and Tsunade said "SHIZUNE, FINISH HIM."

2 moves later an explosion was heard in the room with Mizuki and Naruto collapsed as Jiraiya placed a seal on the top of the cage.

Hiruzen burst out of his cage along with a kagebunshin moments later and both headed to where Jiraiya broke the glass to get to Naruto.

Jiraiya quickly went to scooped up Naruto only to disappear in a puff of smoke along with everyone who was still alive minus Naruto.

When the smoke cleared Jiraiya found himself back in the hotspring he had been in when he first disappeared.

Hiruzen found himself back in his office.

Shizune and Tsunade both found themselves back in thier hotel room. Orochimaru found himself in the Hidden Sound village and Kabuto found himself back at the hospital.

Naruto looked at the bloody mess that was Mizuki and smirked before he glanced at where Sasuke lay and he frowned and thought "_Good bye Sasuke. I guess the KI was to much for you. May you finally find peace in the afterlife."_ as he placed his hand on Sasuke and a seal appeared on Sasuke body and Sasuke stood up and looked around and blinked and blinked again and said "It works boss. I have complete control of Sasuke body."

Naruto nods and said "Sasuke failed to live and gave up. Now Sasuke will become a puppet to distract attention to me. When Jigsaw appears it will be Sasuke who is hidden behind the mask. Now return to Sasuke apartment and pretend to be him."

Sasuke nods and disappears in a puff of smoke before all the glass cages disappeared along with Naruto.


End file.
